Blossoming Hope
by akashi- bocchan
Summary: I hoped that everything will be alright, hoped that someday they can notice me not just my brother. I am Shiroyuki Haruko, a girl who just wants to be acknowledge and loved. But what if I want to be saved? who will save me? Will this Emperor give me hope and save me from myself and save him from the loneliness or will it be too late for either of us?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haruko's P.O.V

_*RIIIINNNGGG*_

Ugh! Damn alarm clock. I got up and do what I always do: Take a bath, brush my hair, fix my clothes, take my backpack then go to school.

You might think that I'm on a diet for not eating before going to school right? Well you're wrong, I'm just used to it, not eating in the morning. Anyways, my mom is already at work, and my brother won't be coming to school at a later time. Oh! I forgot dad is working overseas that's why I didn't mention him.

"Haaa, last year now huh? I wonder where I will go to high school." I said to myself, I'm Shiroyuki Haruko, I go to Teiko Middle School. Class 1-B.

I walked until I reached the gates, then go to my classroom, sat down near the window, then looked outside. 'I wonder what class is Hanako-chan and Miyuki-chan?' I thought while still looking outside. "Haru-chaaan~" screamed Miyuki. "Waa!~ Miyuki-chan don't do that!" I scolded her while looking around the classroom. I noticed the looking at Miyuki in a perveted way. You see Miyuki is very beautiful, she even have her own fan club. Like Hanako-chan. Unlike me whose below average, sometimes I wonder why they're even friends to someone as plain as me. "Well you weren't paying attention I can't just help it!" she said while grinning. "Anyway's what do you want?" I said.

She looks around before dragging me into the hallways. "Hey, where are we going? The class is about to start! Hey! Are you listening?! And slowdown will ya?" I yelled at her while still being dragged. "Shh. We're going to see Hanako-chan! She's in the class 1-A. Oh, look we're here." She said. I knocked on the door before she could barge in, and poke my head inside. "Hanako-chan? Can you come out for a bit?" I said to her while wringing my hands behind my back. "Huh? Oh Haru-chan, yes wait a second." She said while smiling. "She said wait a minute, Miyuki-chan." I told Miyuki who was behind me.

Hanako walk beside us. "Hanako-chan!~ We should meet up at the cafeteria later after class okay?" said Miyuki grinning at Hanako. "Okay! Don't go without me, you hear?" Hanako said to us. "Hai~ Hana-chan!" I reassured her. "See you later Hana-chan! Come on Miyuki-chan its almost time for class!" I said to Miyuki while pulling her back to class.

3rd P.O.V

Haruko and Miyuki are walking to class when Miyuki crashed into someone. "Hey! Look where you're going!" Miyuki said to a light blue haired guy. "Miyuki-chan it was just an accident no need to get worked up." Haruko said to Miyuki while helping the light blue haired guy. "Hey, you okay? What's your name?" Haruko said smiling. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." Kuroko said bowing. "I'm Shiroyuki Haruko and my friend here is—" "I can introduce myself. I'm Miyamoto Miyuki" Miyuki interrupted, while Haruko continued smiling. Then the three of them continued walking. "So Kuroko-kun from what are you?" Haruko asked curiously. "Class 1-B" Kuroko said bluntly. "That's great! We're 1-B too, right Miyuki-chan?" Haruko said grinning brightly. "Yeah. Hey Haruko, you're not thinking of making him our friend right?" Miyuki 'whispered' to Haruko, Kuroko heard but just continued walking as if nothing happened. By then they already reached the class room and already sat down. "Kuroko-kun, would you like to join us in the cafeteria later at lunch?" Haruko said to Kuroko ignoring Miyuki's statement. "I—" Kuroko was interrupted by the bell ringing. "Okay class! I will be your teacher in English" and the class starts.

Haruko's P.O.V

_*RIIINNG*_

Phew, finally! I turned beside me to talk to Kuroko-kun. "Kuroko-kun will you come?" "Gomen, Shiroyuki-san but I think Miyamoto-san don't like me." Kuroko said bluntly. "Eh, I'm sure she didn't mean that, right Miyuki-chan?" I said to Miyuki smiling threateningly . "A-ah, haha yeah, sorry 'bout that Kuroko-san" Miyuki replied nervously. "Now that's fixed, let's go!" I dragged them both to the cafeteria already seeing Hana-chan waiting for us. "You're late." Hanako said to us not noticing Kuroko. "Gomen Hana-chan, we were insisting to Kuroko-kun to eat with us." I told her smiling brightly. "What do you mean 'we' it's only you." Miyuki murmured while crossing her arms. "Huh? Whose Kuroko-kun and where is he?" Hanako asked looking around. "Silly Hana-chan. He's right in front of you." "Hyaaa!~" screamed Hanako. "Since when were you there?!" she demanded slightly panting. "I was here since the beginning" Kuroko replied bluntly.

"I'm hungry, let's sit down already." Miyuki said while taking a seat. We soon sat down, Hanako to my left, Kuroko to my right, and lastly Miyuki beside Hanako. We took out our bento then started eating in silence. Not awkward silence but a comfortable silence. Minutes later we finished our lunch. Miyuki and Hanako chatting, while me and Kuroko just talking. "Say Kuroko-kun, what club are you?" I asked. "I'm from the basketball club." "Really? What string are you?" "First string" "Wow, you must be good, making it in the first string. I heard there are five player's named 'Generation of Miracles' so you must be good" I told him amazed. "Arigato. Demo I am nothing compared to them. They are the true prodigies. I am a shadow" Kuroko said mysteriously. I cocked my head, not getting the last part.

"Hey, you love birds class starting we better hurry." Miyuki said teasingly. I blushed while Kuroko just looked emotionless. "We're not love birds Miyamoto-san, you must be mistaken." Kuroko said bluntly. Miyuki just tsked and told us to hurry up.

_*Hours later* *End of school*_

3rd P.O.V

"Okay class you better do your assignments, pass them tomorrow." Shana-sensei told them standing up. The three of them (Haruko, Kuroko, Miyuki) walked towards Hanako's classroom seeing her already at the door. Then they all walked to the main gate. "Bye Hanako-chan, Haruko-chan see you tomorrow!" Miyuki said to them waving. "See you tomorrow too Haruko-chan!" Hanako left Kuroko and Haruko, going the opposite direction Miyuki went. "Bye minna!" Haruko yelled at the two retreating figures. Then she turned to Kuroko "Kuroko-kun looks like we're the only ones left. And it looks like they forgot you're here. Aren't you going home now too?" "I'm used to it. I will accompany you to your house Shiroyuki-san, it is not proper to leave a girl all by herself this late. Besides I only live down the street Shiroyuki-san." Kuroko said emotionlessly. "Really? I live down there too." Said Haruko.

_A little walking later_

Both of them stopped at the gate where Haruko lives. "Thank you for walking me home Kuroko-kun, good night." Haruko said bowing gratefully. Kuroko just nodded and left.

Haruko's P.O.V

Our house is not that big, 2 floors, downstairs is the living room, kitchen and bathroom, upstairs my otouto and I have our own rooms and then the master's bedroom where Tou-san and Kaa-san sleeps. But now only Kaa-san 'cause Tou-san is working overseas.

"Tadaima." I announced taking my shoes off and going into the kitchen. "Kaa-san I'll be in my room." She just nodded and said dinner will be in a minute. I changed into my pajamas and do my homework. 15 minutes later and Kaa-san said dinners ready, I walked into the dining room and saw Kaa-san and otouto already eating. "Itadakimasu". Sometimes I wonder if don't deserve to be loved, Kaa-san and Tou-san are always paying attention to my otouto that if I even get high grades they just always say that continue it up don't shame the Shiroyuki family.

_*Flashback*_

"_**Kaa-chan, Tou-chan look I got an A+!" I yelled to them smiling brightly. "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan I got a C+" my otouto said. "Keep it up Haruko, don't shame our family and continue those grades." Tou-chan told me coldly, before turning to Kaa-chan and otouto. "As for you son, you did a good job, what would you like as a prize" Tou-chan said to my otouto smiling warmly. Kaa-chan already gushing over about how smart my otouto is. While me who scored higher was left alone feeling dejected. I was oblivious that my parents both love him more than me that I continued to do what Tou-chan told me. I didn't know that whatever I do nothing will change. And so that day I went to my room banging my head into the wall, while crying softly.**_

After offering to wash the plates, I walked back to my room to finish my assignments. As I was about to sleep I thought ' It feels as if when I woke up earlier this year's going to be an adventure. An adventure I'm not sure I'm going to like.' Little did I know how true my words are, but in the end there might be an Emperor willing to save me.

_Phew, chapter 1, please tell me your opinions and criticism are welcome. This is my first time writing a story so please enjoy_

Otouto- little brother  
Kaa-san/chan- mom  
Tou-san/chan- dad  
Itadakimasu- Thank you for the meal  
Gomen- sorry  
Arigato- thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3rd P.O.V

A figure was tossing back and forth experiencing a nightmare. She woke up screaming silently with tears running down her cheeks. After calming down she looked at the clock, seeing that she woke up before the alarm rang, she turned it off then stood up. 'I haven't dream off it in years' she thought quietly. 'maybe a good shower will help me calm down more.' She (or rather Haruko) went to the tub filling it then stripping her clothes to get inside.

_***FLASHBACK/DREAM***_

_**Little Haruko woke up in the middle of the night hearing the crash outside the door. "Kaa-chan? Tou-chan?" she called, before suddenly her door was flung open revealing her drunk father. "You bitch get out and come here." Her father said drunkenly. Too scared to move Haruko didn't get up, further irritating her father. "I said come here!" her father roaredwhile grabbing her harshly. Tears now streaming Haruko's face 'What did I do?! I didn't do anything?!' she thought while tugging her arms from her father. "Masaru what are you doing?!" Kayoko her mother demanded while holding Kazuhiro behind her. "Shut the hell up woman! I'm gonna teach this bitch a lesson!" Masaru yelled while holding Haruko with one hand the other unbuckling his belt. Haruko valiantly struggles while crying and telling her father to stop. "Stay still you bitch! Turn around!" Masaru roared slapping her. In shock Haruko stops and was hit by her father. Again and again she was hit from the belt until she was half-unconscious, only then did her father stop. Kayoko and Kazuhiro just standing there doing nothing until Masaru went to bed did Kayoko scoop up her daughter to place her in bed, before going out to tuck Kazuhiro in. 'Why?! Why is this happening to me I've done nothing wrong! Its unfair why is it I'm always alone? Am I meant to be alone?' that was Haruko's last thought before darkness consumes her.**_

Haruko's P.O.V

I woke up in the tub gasping for breath. 'I shouldn't be reminiscing that. I'm sure Tou-san changed now.' Shooking my head slightly I got out, dressed and went to school. Half way I met Kuroko and we went to school together. "Shiroyuki-san are you alright? You look pale." Kuroko questioned while glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. "I'm fine Kuroko-kun and please call me Haruko. Thank you for your concern." I said smiling slightly. Kuroko didn't look pleased but didn't push further, for that I'm grateful. Today passed by like a breeze I didn't even know it was time for lunch. "Haruko-chan are you alright? Your pale and have been drifting off since earlier. Maybe we should go to the clinic?" Miyuki's concerned voice alerted me. "Uh huh umm, I'm okay Miyuki-chan I just didn't get enough sleep." I lied. I don't want to bother her or anyone for that matter. She just nodded reluctantly before pulling me to the cafeteria. I turned to invite Kuroko again but he's nowhere in sight. 'huh? Maybe he's gone off somewhere with his friends.' I thought before letting myself be dragged.

Kuroko's P.O.V

I went to the roof before Haruko-san can notice me. Half way there I met Momoi-san and Aomine-kun. "Tetsu-kun, where were you yesterday? I was worried." Momoi-san asked while Aomine-kun nodded. "Yeah Tetsu, Satsuki was especially annoying yesterday without you." "Gomen Aomine-kun, Momoi-san but I was with Haruko-san and her friends yesterday." I informed them. "Ehhh Tetsu-kun and another girl?!" Momoi-san yelled surprised. "Tetsu you have a girlfriend now? Why didn't you tell us?" Aomine-kun asked just as surprised as Momoi-san. "You are mistaken, I just met them yesterday." I told them bluntly. And we reached the roof seeing Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun already there. "Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsuya" the four of them greeted me. "Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun" I greeted back. "Tetsuya where were you yesterday?" Akashi-kun stated before Kise-kun can ask. "I was with Haruko-san and her friends yesterday." I answered.

Akashi-kun looked like he's in deep thought. "Ehh Kurokocchi you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?!-ssu" Kise-kun wailed, and the others nodded in agreement, though Midorima-kun looked reluctant. "She's not my girlfriend Kise-kun, we were just eating in the cafeteria." I bluntly stated. Kise-kun just continued wailing until Akashi-kun ordered him to stop and look at me. "Enough Ryouta. Anyway's Tetsuya she noticed you?" "Hai. However only her, her friends didn't notice me." "Hmm. Interesting. What's her name?" "Shiroyuki Haruko."and with that we continued eating and talking until next class starts.

Haruko's P.O.V

Class is about to end but I'm still out of it. "Haruko-san I won't be able to accompany you back. Gomen." Kuroko's voice snapped me out of my daydream. "Huh? Oh its okay don't worry about me." I smiled sheepishly. "Would you like to come to the basketball court and watch us practice?" Kuroko offered still looking emotionless. "Oh no I don't wanna be a bother." I said while waving my hands in front of me. "I insist." I just slumped in defeat and nodded; besides I am quite curious about basketball.

Kuroko led me inside the gym where I can hear the shoes squeaking. When were inside I can't help but be amazed. Players training, some running laps. But we stopped beside a redhead. "Akashi-kun I brought someone if its okay." Kuroko informed the redhead now Akashi. "As long as they won't get in the way." His voice, its so perfect, I can't help but be mesmerized. He turned to look at us and we made eye contact. Its as if time stopped and the only person in the world is us, oh my god I'm stunned to silence. He broke the eye contact to look at Kuroko, "Is this her?" Kuroko nodded, before turning to me and instructing me to sit at the bench then going into the locker room to change.

After a while Akashi sat next to me and said "How did you notice Tetsuya?" "Umm because I see him?" I responded. Silence overtook us again, before I look at the players seeing their mistakes and pointing it out in my mind. I didn't notice Akashi observing me, too absorbed watching. I was startled to hear him talking to me. "Would you like to be Assistant Coach? I see you analysing the players, you would be of use." Though I was appalled to hear that, I still agreed and was told to start tomorrow.

As they finished practicing only 7 people left, "Everyone this is Shiroyuki Haruko, she will be the new assistant coach starting tomorrow." Akashi announced. "Hi, I' m Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you-ssu!" a blond guy said. Then a blue haired teen came up "Aomine Daiki and that pink haired girl Momoi Satsuki. So you're the one Tetsu joined yesterday." I figured he was talking about Kuroko so I just nodded. "Midorima Shintaro, what's your sign? Blood type?-nanodayo" A green haired guy wearing glasses asked. "Umm I'm Leo and B. Nice to meet you." And last a tall violet haired guy lazily informed "Murasakibara Atsushi. Do you have sweets Haru-chin?" I searched my pockets and found a lollipop and gave it to him. "Nice to meet you everyone" I said while bowing. Then all of us went home with all of them accompanying me.

After eating the dinner in the fridge I went to my room. What a long day, it started as bad ending with me having more friends. 'Atleast I hope they are.' I can't help but smile slightly remembering Akashi. And I drifted off to sleep thinking about Akashi and dreaming him as my Emperor and I his Empress.

_Chapter 2 is done, review everyone I would like to know your thoughts and add ins. Please tell me if I'm doing it alright, its mah first time writing a story *blush*_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3rd P.O.V

Sunlight streaming through the curtains and to the girls face, opening her eyes then looking at the clock. Yelping she jumped out of the bed then immediately took a bath for she was gonna be late. 10 minutes and she'll be late. "Shit! I overslept, I forgot to turn on the damn alarm clock! Shit, shit, shit" she panted running to school. She ran until she reached the classroom before composing herself and entering the door. Inside Haruko found Kuroko already there sitting alone. Miyuki gossiping to someone, so Haruko move towards Miyuki and greeted her. "Miyuki-chan ohayou." She just waved at me disinteresting then returned to her gossip friend. Frowning at her dismissal, Haruko walk to Kuroko and greeted him. "Ohayou Kuroko-kun. Gomen I woke up late." Kuroko greeted back emotionlessly. "Ohayou Haruko-san, it's fine. After class we have to go to Akashi-kun's class, the teacher wanted you to give Akashi-kun the stack of papers over there." Pointing towards the stack of papers at the teachers table.

After that, class started and pass by like usual. Passing the assignments, having group activities. The bell rang signifying the lunch break. Kuroko, Haruko and Miyuki walking towards the class 1-A. Haruko already told why to Miyuki. "So?.." Miyuki started "Hmm?" Haruko blinked confusedly at her. "Since when are you close to the basketball captain Akashi Seijuro?" Miyuki finished her eyes sparkling. Haruko looked at her with a confused expression.

Haruko's P.O.V

'What is she talking about?' I thought while opening my mouth to say something when Kuroko interrupted. "We're here." I'll talk to her later, I opened the door when I came face to face with Akashi who looks surprised but not by much. "A-ah Akashi-san. Sensei wanted to give you this." I told him while handing the papers sensei wanted to give him. Akashi took them from me and nodded his head while walking out the door. "Hanako-chan, Miyuki-chan. Gomen but I won't be able to go with you." I told them. "Ehh demo Haruko-chan why?!" Miyuki said dramatically with fake tears falling down her cheeks. Hanako just stayed quiet, though I suspect that she might already have an idea. "W-well you see… uhh…" "Spit it out already." "Fine! I'm the new Assistant Coach of the Basketball club." I stated. Miyuki and Hanako looks shocked for a minute, then Miyuki's face slowly turns mischievous that I started to become nervous.

"So~ you can introduce me, I mean us to the players of the Generation of Miracles?" Miyuki asked while looking at me with the damn puppy dog eyes. "Er you see I'm just starting today, so maybe next time?" I suggested weakly when Miyuki's shoulders started to droop. "Fine. But you better or else…" she threatened. I just nodded then, she and Hanako; who's been quiet all this time to walk home and me with Kuroko to the gym.

_*SKIP TO A FEW MONTHS*_

'Maaan I'm beat.' I thought as I started to stretch, it's been a few months since I became the Assistant Coach and I've never been this tired when I'm helping them to train and couple with the fact that Miyuki has been bugging me non-stop about when I'm going to introduced her to the guys, so I did and all she did was fucking flirt with them all. And then when Akashi-kun came in she started flirting to him with more vigour than she did with all the guys she met. At least Akashi-kun just ignored her.

_***FLASHBACK A FEW HOURS EARLIER***_

"_**Haruko-chan it's already a few months and you still haven't introduced me I mean us!, to the Generation of Miracles!" Miyuki demanded annoyed. ' I guess there's no avoiding it.' "Fine, after class I'll introduce you and Hanako-chan to the guys." I replied calmly "You better!" she threatened before stomping off somewhere. Sighing deeply I turned to Kuroko, "Kuroko-kun is it okay?" he nodded before responding. "We just have to tell everyone at the roof." I shot him a grateful smile before turning to our teacher.**_

_**Over the last months, Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, Mura-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Suki-chan, Akashi-kun and I have been growing close as if we're friends for a long time even though I just met them. Especially Akashi-kun, I've grown closer to him than the rest of the Generation of Miracles. And that few months I also realized my feelings for him, at first I thought it was a simple puppy love and I'll get over him soon enough, but it didn't. As weeks flew by I started falling for him deeper. **_

"_**Haru-chan, do you love Akashi-kun?" Suki-chan asked me seriously. "N-no of course not! Why would you think of t-that?" I responded nervously. "Weeelll its just that when I see you looking at him its like your confused at the same time blushing." She stated a matter-of-fact. Do I? Do I really love Akashi-kun and am I really blushing when I look at him? Confusion became evident on my face because Suki-chan giggled."Don't worry Haru-chan! I'm sure Akashi-kun feels the same as you!" she said joyfully while patting my head and walking away to Aomine-kun, while I stared at her back confused and dumbfounded.**_

_**Lunch break and Kuroko-kun and I walked towards the roof joined on the way by Aomine-kun and Suki-chan who is arguing as usual but stops when they spotted us. We continued walking and as expected the rest are already there. "Umm, everyone I have an announcement to say." I started nervously and they all give me their attention making me more nervous. "A-ah you see… my friends wanted to meet you later, so both of them will come with me at the club later" I finished and looked at all of them, seeing them look at Akashi-kun. "Fine, however, make it so they won't disturb us at practice when they decided to watch." Akashi-kun ordered me softly. "Hai. Arigato Akashi-kun" I smiled softly with a pink tint on my cheeks that I didn't notice.**_

_**Akashi's P.O.V**_

_**This girl, what has she been doing to me? Over the past few months I tried to distance myself from her but I couldn't do it. Every time Ryouta or any guy makes a move on her I would glare at them harshly unconsciously, although that girl is very oblivious to it. I am softer with her around, I didn't order her, I make an option if she wanted it or not. Though I'm others have notice it, everyone but her. How can she be oblivious to it I wouldn't know. But I know one thing, NOTHING can take my Empress away from me after all I always win so I'm always right.**_

_**3**__**rd**__** P.O.V**_

_**Currently Kuroko, Haruko, Miyuki and Hanako are walking towards the gym with Miyuki and Hanako chatting happily and Hanako putting some opinions when needed. So now here they stand infront of the gym, Haruko and Kuroko at the front to enter and Miyuki and Hanako behind them. Whistling Haruko called the boys, noticing Akashi missing she dismissed it thinking that he'll be there later. "Okay everyone this is Miyamoto Miyuki and this is Takeda Hanako (AN: I just realized I didn't even introduced Hanako. Gomen minna) they're my friends." **_

"_**Hi!~ I'm Kise Ryouta-ssu" then one by one they introduced themselves, Haruko looked around still not spotting Akashi who already returned and is behind her. "Wait, where's Akashi-kun?" Haruko questioned them, but before they can say anything, Akashi spoke scaring the wits out of her "And I am Akashi Seijuro the captain of the basketball club." "Hyaaa!~ Akashi-kun don't do that!" Haruko scolded with a hand to her pounding heart where she didn't know if because she was scared or because of Akashi being close to her. Akashi just smirked not minding the players who were quite dumbfounded that their captain didn't get angry for someone scolding him. Miyuki then went to each players to flirt with them, with Hanako trailing behind her though most noticeably not flirting like her friend.**_

_**Miyuki suddenly cutted whatever Haruko was saying to Akashi to flirt with him. "So~ Seijuro-kun would you like to go on a date with me after this?" she said coyly. Suddenly the whole court turned deadly silent that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was shocked at what Miyuki called Akashi, heck, screw that they were completely dumfounded! Even Miyuki's friends who knows that she isn't like that, though one person was quickly growing irritated and her views of her friend changing rapidly. Then suddenly-**_

_Chapter 3 finished! Hmm, I wonder who was that one and what will happen to Miyuki because she calls the Emperor by his name?! _

_Thank for the reviews everyone, please continue giving me your opinions I greatly appreciate them, see you next time _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**3**__**rd**__** P.O.V**_

_**Then suddenly the air became thicker, a dark and menacing aura can be felt through the air. The aura so dark it feels suffocating. Akashi who has been silent all this time turned to the quivering girl beside him, scissors in hands. "Don't you ever, ever call me by my name, you hear me!" Akashi demanded and was about to cut her cheeks when his hand was stopped. "Wait, Akashi-kun she didn't mean it! Please let it go for now I'm sure she won't do it again! Right Miyuki?!" Haruko said, desperately trying to save her 'friend'? from a trauma surely caused by Akashi.**_

_**Seconds ticked by that turned to minutes before Akashi nodded and put away his scissors. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, before glaring at the girl who caused it all. Miyuki was still quivering when Haruko and Hanako rushed towards her to comfort her, leading her to sit on the bench. "Everyone return to practice!" Akashi's booming voice snapped them out of their reverie and went back to practice.**_

_**The girls P.O.V**_

"_**Geez, why did you even call him that? You're not even close, of course he will be angry!" Haruko stated frustrated at Miyuki, Hanako agreeing with her. After walking to the bench, they talk some sense into the girl, who by the way is still scared and calmed down just a little. "So you mean that I just have to get to know him? Do you think he'll like me? Hell I shouldn't be asking that, of course he will. It's me after all" Miyuki stated shakily with a smirk on her face. Haruko who almost screamed in frustration just turned to Hanako and said "Knock some sense into her will you?" before stomping towards the redhead.**_

"_**Miyuki, stop this you know you already have guys crushing over you. When will you stop? When you're about to be killed by some girlfriend for stealing their boyfriends?" Hanako stated seriously. "Well it's not my fault that they like me after all who can resist me?" Miyuki said flicking her hair then checking her nails. "YES! Yes it's your fault, if you just stopped flirting and showing off that body of yours then it wouldn't happen!" Hanako almost screamed which schocked the girl. Hanako rarely lose her composure and when it happens just do what she says and you won't have to face her wrath. Miyuki nodded "Alright I won't bother Akashi-san anymore." Hanako left, satisfied and went to talk to Haruko.**_

_***MEANWHILE***_

"_**Akashi-kun I'm sorry about my friend she didn't mean it." Haruko apologized bowing slightly. "Just make sure she won't do it again." Akashi said while patting Haruko's head smiling. Blushing Haruko hastily stood up and smiled back. "Haru-chan it's ok now, Miyuki won't do it again." Hanako informed. Haruko breathed a sigh of relief before smiling gratefully at Hanako. "By the way Hana-chan this is Akashi Seijuro, Akashi-kun this is Takeda Hanako my best friend." Akashi nodded in acknowledgement, whilst Hanako smiled.**_

_**After that everything went to normal… well as normal as Generation of Miracles can be. Boys playing one-on-one, running laps, shooting balls. It was dark outside when they all decided to stop and go home. Before they went home they all went to buy popsicles. "Takeda-san, Miyamoto-san, where do you live?" Kuroko asked emotionlessly. "I'm five streets to the right and then turn right at the end of the street is my house." Hanako said softly blushing slightly while pointing to the right. "Two streets to the left then turn right the second house is mine." Miyuki snapped, everyone stopped getting the meaning of Kuroko's question.**_

"_**Ne~ Hana-chin~ since I live near your house, I'll be taking you home now~" Murasakibara drawled lazily, looking at Hanako through half-lidded eyes."Aomine-kun" Kuroko looked at Aomine. "Tsk. Oi Miyamoto I'll take you home." Aomine said annoyed, "Arigato." Hanako said humbly while Miyuki just ignored them. Haruko smiled at them, glad that they're getting along. Akashi looked at her from the corner of his eyes, his eyes softening while Haruko remained oblivious though there is one person who noticed but it just smirked and returned talking.**_

_**After that they went on to different ways, Hanako with Murasakibara, Miyuki with Aomine and Momoi, Midorima left with Kise who was whinning at him like usual, the only ones left are Akashi, Haruko and Kuroko. "I'll accompany you Tetsuya at taking Haruko to her house." Akashi commanded, while Haruko blushed and stuttered at the use of her first name. "Y-y-you d-don't have to Akashi-kun!" she was ignored, and continued walking. Defeated she just slumped down, and attempt to make a conversation. Soon they're at the front of her gate, bowing she quickly went inside. Outside Kuroko and Akashi are walking towards Kuroko's house "Tetsuya, do you like her?" Akashi asked in all seriousness "No Akashi-kun, why?" "It's nothing" Kuroko sensing Akashi's reluctance just let it go and continue walking. "Arigato Akashi-kun, but how are you going to go home?" Kuroko asked bluntly. "I'll call my driver to pick up here." "Would you like to go inside?" Akashi just nodded and said nothing while calling his driver.**_

"_**Tetsuya, I will now be accompanying Haruko whenever she goes home." Akashi said, well, more like commanded. Kuroko looked at Akashi for a moment then nodded, at the same time the horn of a car reached their ears. "Good. I'll be going now and thank you for your hospitality." With that Akashi left. **_

_***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

Haruko's P.O.V

Stretching I quickly took a shower and changed into my sleepwear, getting my homework I quickly started it. Yawning I looked at the clock at my bedside table, it read: 11:47 pm. 'Huh? That late already? Maan, I sure did take my time.' I thought groaning and quickly went to sleep.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

Going to school I quickly met up with Kuroko who greeted me "Ohayou Haruko-san" "Ohayou Kuroko-kun! So~ what happened when I left?" "Akashi-kun wanted to be the one to take you home, and I agreed." Kuroko replied bluntly. I was shocked Akashi wanted to do that, but I quickly snapped out of it and turned to Kuroko and demanded "Why?" "I don't know Haruko-san." I just stayed quiet until we arrived at school.

Quickly making our way to the classroom, I spotted Hanako there with Miyuki. "Hana-chan, Miyuki-chan ohayou!" Hanako greeted me back warmly while Miyuki instantly turned to me bombarding me questions about Aomine.

Questions like: "What type of girl does he like? His favourite color? What does he likes to eat? Do you think he'll like me?" Hanako stopped Miyuki by putting her hand on Miyuki's mouth. "Now, now breathe. Don't ask so many questions let Haru-chan answer." I shot her a grateful look, clearing my throat I began listing off Aomine's likes and dislikes. "Well, Aomine-kun likes girls with… big boobs, his favourite color dark blue, favourite food… uhh… I think Teriyaki Burger." Miyuki stopped struggling and Hanako finally removed her hand from Miyuki's mouth who was thinking VERY deeply, which is rare. "Who's that pink haired girl?" "Ahh that would be Aomine-kun's childhood friend Momoi Satsuki, why?" I said obliviously.

"Momoi Satsuki huh?" Miyuki mumbled then glared at a space, I waved my hands in front of her and when she didn't respond I think of something, snapping my fingers I said "Aomine-kun what are you doing there?" she immediately snapped her head so fast I thought it was gonna roll off. "Where? Where?" she exclaimed looking around, "Nowhere, you were spacing out and when I waved my hands in your face you still wouldn't snap out of it so I thought if I call Aomine-kun you will react. And you did, better than I expected." I replied to her bluntly, she seemed stunned before huffing and pouting, before the three of us bursted out laughing unaware to the pair of red eyes watching from a distance.

_Chapter 4 finished! Sorry for the late update I was just so busy. Please review. _

_P.S I think im gonna make it two or three days to update. Is it okay?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haruko's P.O.V

Another month had passed and things are doing great, Mura-kun and Hana-chan became best friends, I suspect that Hana-chan have a crush on Kuroko-kun. Suki-chan and Miyuki-chan aren't getting along and right in the middle is Aomine-kun I wonder why… anyways Kise-kun asked me out last week but I refused, I don't wanna give the poor guy high hope, I _do_ love Akashi-kun after all. After that when the training began Kise-kun's training menu suddenly tripled I don't know why, poor guy he was almost unconscious and after almost an hour of pleading Akashi-kun to let Kise-kun rest, he finally agreed.

Its almost summer break and almost everyone has something to do, well except for us, we will go to the beach and train there. Poor guys, they couldn't get a break! "Alright, rest for a while everyone." I told them while handing them their towels and water. "Haruko, do you already have the training menu for the beach?" startled I nearly tripped only for Akashi-kun to catch me before I do, embarrassed I quickly stood up and replied "Yes. I just finished it, would you like to take a look?" Akashi nodded and I quickly made my way to my bag.

While the boys returned practicing Akashi and I discussed what needed to be added and done. Whistling to grab their attention I ordered "Everyone we're going to the beach next week and I expect you all to be at the gate in exactly 5:30 am. Whoever will be late we will leave you behind, is that clear?" "Hai!" they responded like a good soldier, giggling I told them to get back to practice. "Haru-chaaan!" Suki-chan yelled "Yes, what is it you need Suki-chan?" "Let's go buy swimsuits! You can invite Hana-chan to come, even that Miyamoto-bit I mean Miyamoto." She said the last part nervously, looking at her weirdly I waved it off and think about it. "I'll tell them. When are we going to buy?" I questioned "Tomorrow of course!" She said grinning from ear to ear. "But I can't, with basketball and all." "Don't worry, I know just what to do!" she said while running off to Akashi.

They were talking lowly and it continued for a while when Suki-chan said something that caused Akashi-kun to be flustered. Why though, oh well it IS Suki-chan maybe she said something that caused him to flush. Well whatever Suki-chan can tell me later.

Momoi's P.O.V

I went to where is Akashi-kun is to tell him something. "Akashi-kun would you mind if Haru-chan won't go to the club tomorrow?" "Why?" "Well, we have to buy swimsuits tomorrow after school!" "No." "What?! But please Akashi-kun we're just gonna buy swimsuits for the beach!" I complained at him, it was totally unfair anyway, I know that he likes Haru-chan but does he have to work her so hard?! "No. She still have duties as an Assistant Coach." "But don't you wanna see her in a swimsuit?" I teased and almost laughed when he flushed. Ooh naughty Akashi-kun thinking like that "Don't you wanna see her wearing JUST a swimsuit?" Ooh its so fun getting him worked up! He cleared his throat before turning around responding "Fine, but for only tomorrow. And don't tell anyone about this!" I can see his bright red ears though is still frightening the ears calmed me for a bit. I nodded and made my way back to Haru-chan.

Akashi's P.O.V

_*MEANWHILE*_

I just stood there trying to force my red face down; that I refuse to call a blush. That damn Satsuki teasing me, I'll pay you back just you wait. But just the thought of Haruko nothing but a swimsuit… mentally shaking my head roughly to dispel such dirty thoughts. Calming down I thought about the past few months and my changes. I became less-demeaning, I demanded less, I became softer around her, is this what they call love? I asked myself while gazing at her with soft eyes.

* * *

"Oi Satsuki hurry up!" "I'm coming! Can't you wait a minute Dai-chan!" bickering voices reached our ears already knowing who it was smiling at the duo. "Stop it you love birds." Oh teasing them is so much fun. "We are not love birds!" they screamed simultaneously before looking at one another "Stop copying me!" "Why you-!" and there they go again. "Where's Kuroko-kun?" I mentioned looking around. "Kuroko went to buy some drinks, nanodayo." Midorima informed 'Well he better hurry up the bus is about to come.' I thought while looking at my watch seeing it read 5:25, five more minutes to get here.

"Alright is everyone here?" I announced glancing at them all, satisfied I let them pile themselves in the bus. Generation of Miracles plus Kuroko, Hanako, Miyuki and I at the back. Midorima is with Kise sitting together at the two people seat, Kuroko and Hanako together with Hanako red faced. 'Is she sick? I hope not.' I thought worriedly and obliviously. Aomine is squished between Miyuki and Satsuki, and I am squished between Satsuki and Akashi. Laughter and shouting filled the bus as we drove to the beach, everyone is so excited even Akashi because he didn't even try to shut them up.

'I'm so tired… I'm gonna fall asleep, I wonder who's shoulder is this?' was my last thought before I fell asleep against a very comfortable shoulder.

_Guys I'm sorry for the very short chapter but I'm having a writer's block I think I won't be updating for a few days I'm so sorry, but don't worry I'll update. Thank you readers for reviewing and favorites please continue reading._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Swatting away at the hands who were shaking me from my comfortable sleep, shifting from the shoulder I was leaning on I heard a chuckle beside me, 'Wait a shoulder and someone chuckling?!' I thought before frantically opening my eyes looking around, I suddenly remembered we are on the way to the beach. 'Wait..' I turned beside me to see Akashi looking at me with a smile then did I realised he was the one I was leaning on, blushing furiously I stuttered incoherently. "A-akashi-kun I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" he chuckled again and my blush deepened. "It's fine I woke you up because we're almost there." I just nodded feeling too flustered to speak.

Just like he said a few minutes later we are already there, packing my bags I exited the bus. As soon as I stepped out blinding light greeted me as I covered my eyes with my arm. "Come on Haru-chan lets go swimming!" Satsuki yelled dragging me to our room we already reserved. "No." "Come on Haru-chan, come out already." Satsuki said impatiently while desperately tugging me outside. "But, this is the first time I've ever worn a swi-!" I was cut off when Satsuki successfully managed to peal my fingers off the door. When I looked up I saw all the guys blushing furiously with nosebleeds, I desperately tried to cover myself when everybody stiffened, slowly turning around to see their captain holding a pair of scissors with a dangerous aura around him. "Leave." He commanded and they all scrambled away quickly, when the two of us are the only one left he put his jacket around me.

"Arigato Akashi-kun." I told him smiling all the while not noticing the faint blush on his cheeks. He just led the way to the beach where everyone was already having fun.

Akashi's P.O.V

'Damn woman.' I silently cursed on my mind while trying and failing to erase the faint blush on my cheeks. I can't help but silently admire her, she looks good on those now if only those idiot teammates of mine stop looking. "Everyone tomorrow we will start training so enjoy today while you can because I won't take easy on you." I smirked darkly while they groaned at hearing my command 'That's what they get when they looked at my Haruko with those perverted eyes of theirs, wait my Haruko?' I looked at her from the corner of my eyes seeing her having fun with her friends. 'Yes, _my_ Haruko and I will do whatever it takes for her to be _mine_. After all since I always win, I'm always right.'

3rd P.O.V

The sun was setting when they all decided to return back at the hotel, they were all relaxed chattering at someone or another. Soon they're all lounging in sofas relaxing, and enjoying each other's presence. "Maa today was so much fun!" one player said loudly. "Mmm now if only we don't have practice tomorrow, it will be heaven." Another whispered so that he will not be heard by their captain. "You're all a fool, why did you have to look perverted when you gaze at Shiroyuki-san? It's better if you had not looked at all then we wouldn't be training tomorrow –nanodayo." Midorima said adjusting his glasses. "B-but we didn't mean to! We're so sorry!" they all yelled getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Huh? What are they doing?" Haruko said completely ignorant of their predicament. "Oh I know! They must be hungry! Don't worry I'll prepare the food now." Haruko said smiling brightly at them leaving the room.

'E-eh?' the players all thought completely flabbergasted at what she said. "All of you will have tripled your training tomorrow." Akashi said sadistically to them, how dare they make _his_ Haruko their maid?! Making them food, atleast he got to taste his beloved's food but that's beside the point. Moments later they all smelled delicious aroma from the kitchen making their stomachs rumble. "Everyone dinner's ready." They heard Haruko's voice announced as they practically flew at the dining table where upon looking at it looked like a buffet from all the food that is there.

Each of them began to take their seats, the GoM, Kuroko, Haruko, Satsuki, Miyuki and Hanako eating at the other dining table where their favourite foods where prepared. "Please enjoy everyone" at that they all began gobbling their food, though others are eating in a much more dignified manner. After they finished eating the other players insisting that they'll wash the dishes as a 'thank you' for the food, others went back to watching tv and others went to their rooms to unpack as they say: "The luggage's not going to unpack themselves." It was midnight when they all went to bed all excited for the rest of the month.

_*THE NEXT DAY*_

Delicious smells greeted the players as they woke up, they all went to the kitchen seeing others already eating, soon the others joined them and the room was filled with idle chatters. After they finished eating they began their training, it was a nightmare as Akashi did triple their training he only let them rest when Haruko brought them all their lunch 'You're our angel Haruko-san!' they thought with anime tears running down their cheeks, as much as they like to tell that to Haruko they don't want to die yet.

"Akashi-kun your bento." Haruko said smiling warmly while handing Akashi his bento. Akashi accepted with a nod and they both started eating, it was a comfortable silence breaking only for a few small talks. Later they were joined by the other GoM's along with Hanako, Satsuki and Miyuki. "A-a-ano… e-eto… uhm K-Kuroko-kun would you like t-to try some? I made them." Hanako offered Kuroko shyly with a faint blush that thankfully Kuroko didn't notice. "Hmm? Ah Arigato Hanako-san" Kuroko accepted politely with a small smile, Hanako just flushed and nodded.

Soon everyone has finished eating and returned to training, while the girls went back to the hotel to wash the dishes while talking about what they did at lunch. Before completely leaving they all asked Akashi if they could get a day-off for girls only to get to know each other more. "So~ Hanako-chan what are you and Tetsu-kun doing?!" Satsuki immediately interrogated Hanako about what happened earlier. "A-ah I-I w-was j-just sharing my bento to K-Kuroko-kun." Hanako replied nervously when Satsuki looked at her seriously, after a moment Satsuki stopped and nodded her head as if satisfied then "Do you like Tetsu-kun, Hanako-chan?" Satsuki asked seriously while looking at her directly at the eyes to show how serious she was.

Thinking deeply they all stopped to wait for Hanako's response, while looking back and forth between Hanako and Satsuki. "I-I think I like Kuroko-kun, gomen Satsu-chan. I know you like him too but I still can't help but like him." There was a small silence, neither knowing what to say before Satsuki broke it and placed her hand on Hanako's bowed head. "There is no need to be sorry Hana-chan, even if I like him I don't think he can return my feelings, Tetsu-kun seems to be happier when you're around though." Satsuki said smiling painfully before clapping her hands and said "Just take good care of him okay? Well then everyone lets go we still have more things to do."

_Sorry for the very late update everyone, I hope you liked it ^_^v_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Continuing their walk the heavy atmosphere from earlier was replaced by a more comfortable one, each of them getting along, well except for Satsuki and Miyuki, the latter thought that now Satsuki didn't like Kuroko, will be after Aomine's heart. "Oh so now you that you don't like Kuroko you will be going after Aoimine eh?!" "Of course not! Just because your spending time with DAI-CHAN that you can think you know him, which of course you don't!" "Why you—"they growled at each other then huffed and looked away. Behind them Hanako and Haruko just sweat dropped, both of them younger than the two bickering girls, Haruko being the youngest. 'Who's the adult here again?' was the collective thoughts of the two girls, sighing they just smiled hoping that nothing will change.

After they get back and washed the dishes, they all planned on what to do later at their sleepover. "Ne, ne how about we play dress up later?" Satsuki suggested then they all volunteered on whom to do first. "I wanna do Hana-chan's hair~"Haruko.

"Oooh I want to do Haru-chan's~"Hanako.

"Not fair I want to do hers too—"Satsuki.

"Then I'll do Miyuki-chan—"Haruko.

"NO! Do mine first Haru-chan!"Satsuki.

"Oi! Do mine first, you can do hers later—"Miyuki.

"I'M the one who said it first, so I'll be the she do first!—"Satsuki.

"Just because you said it fir—"Miyuki.

"What do you mean by 'just because'?! huh?! She will do _mine_ firs—" Satsuki was interrupted yet _again_. And this time they just glared at each other with sparks flying out of their eyes. Sweat dropping, Hanako and Haruko smiled wryly with growing headaches before they interrupted. "You know Miyuki-chan you can let Hana-chan do your hair, she's much better at me anyway." Haruko suggested with a strained smile. "Weeellll Hanako-chan do you know how to do dutch braid?" questioned Miyuki to Hanako. "No but I can do you a different style if you li—" Miyuki interrupted Hanako who was slowly starting get frustrated. "But I want it like I said, dutch braid!" Miyuki whined throwing a small tantrum "I said that Miyuki you WILL let Hanako do your hair in any way that she wants, is that clear?" Haruko said a dark aura forming behind her, patience running VERY thin. "But—" Miyuki protests "I said is that clear?!" Miyuki nodded weakly a little scared.

"Good then, where were we? Oh what games do you all wanna do?" Haruko cheerfully said, dark aura vanishing being replaced with sunshine and flowers. And so they continued their planning until 3 o'clock where they all planned to swim and relax without the boys.

_*BOYS *_

"Ne~ ne~ Midorimacchi, what do you think the girls are doing? They should be here a looooong time ago!" Kise whined to Midorima who look a little ticked off at having to deal with Kise. "Kise, they already said that they won't be returning, weren't you listening?" Midorima said annoyed. "Eeeh? Really?!" Kise said loudly and dramatically. "Hai. Kise-kun and please return to your training or Akashi-kun will be mad." Kuroko said emotionlessly to the surprised Kise. "Kurokocchi please train with me today!~" Kise requested with kicked puppy look, as Kuroko was about to reply he was cut off by Aomine. "Oi Kise, Tetsu will train with me not you." Aomine told Kise bluntly "B-but Aominecchi you're always training together!" Kise whined throwing a little tantrum. "Mmm~? Kise-chin, Mine-chin, Kuro-chin do you have scissors?" "No" the three replied simultaneously to Murasakibara. "What are you all doing? Get back to training or I will quadruple your menu." Akashi threatened while they all groaned, not wanting to suffer more as they know it was no empty threat.

Akashi then looked at the clock seeing it was already an hour before dinner he decided to stop the training "Alright everyone that is enough, tomorrow we will continue same time." Akashi's commanding voice stopped them and they all plopped down the bench; drinking water. Once they all finished, they went back to the hotel to eat and relax.

_*GIRLS P.O.V*_

The girls all went back long before the boys to prepare dinner. Currently they're thinking of the foods they wanted to cook. Haruko started "How about rice ball and donburi?" "Oooh and takoyaki? Please?" "Okay, leave it to us! We're gonna think of more too" Haruko and Hanako nodded at each other before pushing the other two away from the kitchen. Seeing as the two were unreliable, it's up to the two of them to cook.

They were just about to finish when the boys decided to come back, surprised they looked at the clock. 'Huh? It's already that late, we took longer than we thought. Well having to cook up for so many people, I guess that's a record.' Haruko thought, snapping out of her thoughts, they went back to cooking. A little later they were finished and decided to call the boys. "Everyone, dinners ready!" Hanako announced, as they all compiled to the dining room; compliments and praise floated around as they all started eating.

Soon the foods was eaten, everyone was walking back to the living room to relax. The GoM, Haruko and Hanako were the only ones left, picking the plates they all put it in the sink. "Haruko-san, Hanako-san let us help you washing the dishes, it's the east we could do." Kuroko said politely, "No, no really its fine, you guys should relax the training was especially hard today, though I wonder why." Haruko mumbled the last part, confused. "Okay~" Kise replied cheerfully going out, followed by Midorima and Murasakibara. This only left Kuroko and Akashi, which confused the two girls.

"We're going to help Hanako-san, Haruko-san." Kuroko said with Akashi nodding in agreement. "Are you sure? Okay then, Haru-chan, Kuroko-kun and I will be drying the dishes so please wash it while we clean the tables." Hanako told Haruko with a wink, which confused said person before doing their tasks. "Okay, Akashi-kun please pass it to me while I wash them." Haruko said while Akashi nodded, not saying anything. Soon Hanako and Kuroko entered the kitchen once again to see it was almost time for drying them off, as soon as they finished the two of them quickly shooed the two of them.

Hanako's P.O.V

Face slightly flushed, I quickly dried the dishes giving them to Kuroko who put them back. Comfortable silence filled the kitchen, glancing at Kuroko from the corner of my eyes; I instantly averted them seeing him looking intently at me. "Hanako-san can I tell you something?" Kuroko told me out of the blue, surprised I looked at him before nodding quickly "Of course Kuroko-kun, you can trust me." I reassured, he looked at me for a moment "You see—"

_Ding ding! Cliffhanger… what do you think Kuroko will say? Hmm? Wanna know what? Stay tuned for the next chapter! _

_Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows I appreciate them immensely. If you have any suggestions or opinions you want me to know please review or pm me. _

_Bye bye~ _


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 is up! Please enjoy! And sorry to disappoint ^_^v_

**Recap: **

**Face slightly flushed, I quickly dried the dishes giving them to Kuroko who put them back. Comfortable silence filled the kitchen, glancing at Kuroko from the corner of my eyes; I instantly averted them seeing him looking intently at me. "Hanako-san can I tell you something?" Kuroko told me out of the blue, surprised I looked at him before nodding quickly "Of course Kuroko-kun, you can trust me." I reassured, he looked at me for a moment "You see—" **

Chapter 8

"You see—" he didn't get to finish as he was interrupted by Murasakibara entering. "Hana-chin do we have sweets?~" Murasakibara drawled boredly before seeing us together, something flashed in his eye but it was quickly gone, maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Gomen, Murasakibara-kun, but we ran out already." I told him apologetically "Eeh~ that's too bad, maybe you could come with me tomorrow to buy some?~" he asked me with a pouting face that I can't resist, "Fine." I said defeatedly, he made a sound of agreement before leaving. Kuroko just looked at the two of us with an emotionless look "What were supposed to say Kuroko-kun?" I questioned but he just shook his head telling me maybe next time. 'What was he supposed to say?'

_*LATER AT THE SLEEPOVER*_

The four of them; Haruko, Hanako, Satsuki and Miyuki were watching movies, they agreed that after watching they will start with the make overs. Soon the movie is finished, they started the make overs in small chatter, the subject was changed from hobbies to how the three; namely Hanako, Haruko and Miyuki, met. "Ne~ Haru-chan, Hana-chan how did three of you became friends?" Satsuki asked, obviously leaving Miyuki out to irritate her, and is already working if the vein from her forehead is obvious. "Well, it's a long story…" Haruko trailed off while scratching the back of her head, "Don't worry we have time!~" Satsuki said cheerfully. "Well here it goes…" Haruko breathed.

_***FLASHBACK: 2 YEARS FROM THE PRESENT***_

_**Haruko's P.O.V**_

_**Blowing the bubble gum, it popped then I chewed it again before picking a piece of a paper to put my gum then threw the paper with gum. 'Stupid teacher, I just put some gum on her chair and she gives me detention just because I was chewing some gum. At least it was amusing' I thought chuckling to myself. **_

_**I was a good student until something happened to change my views, Hanako, Miyuki and I were in the same class, but I already knew Miyuki beforehand, I never bothered to get to know anyone. I was alone. Always alone. Until one day, something happened, I never expected it but I always want it. For someone to accept me.**_

_**I was walking to school after my father stopped beating me, my ribs ached and full of bruises, my right cheek was swollen and bleeding from the cut of my father's ring. It wasn't noticeable from the bangs that covered half of my face. I entered the room and as expected, no one noticed me, except her, Takeda Hanako. But I just ignored her, and didn't notice her eyes flickering to my face before frowning. Class started with the usual drone of the teacher, but I again the usual I just tuned her off and looking out the window, soon it was lunch time. I was about to pack my bags and leave when I noticed someone going my way.**_

_**It was Takeda, once she's in front of me I asked. "What do you want?" I asked her coldly, calmly looking at her, "Shiroyuki-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, and I was surprised her voice didn't waver in the slightest, usually they would be nervous. "Hurry up." "Outside please?" she said before leading me to an empty classroom and put the bag she was holding on the desk. "Spit it out, I have things to do and places to be." I told her coldly, annoyance slipping through my voice.**_

"_**Shiroyuki-san I noticed that you always have a scar or bruises in you that always looks new, what happened?" she asked softly. "That's none of your damn business!" I snapped at her glaring. "Okay, I won't ask again but please sit down so I can treat your wounds." She said softly while looking at me with warm eyes. "I can take care of myself, don't bother me anymore and don't tell anyone about this." I told her threateningly, about to walk out when a hand clasp my arm, stopping me. I looked behind me and at her to see she was looking at me pleadingly. "Please." She said, voice softer than before, I reluctantly sat down and looked anywhere but her.**_

"_**You know, I always notice you, but I just never went to you because I thought you would be fine, but I guess I was wrong. I want us to restart; I want to be your friend. I'm Takeda Hanako, nice to meet you." She bowed as soon as she finished dressing my wound. I looked at her contemplating whether to accept or not, finally I sighed looking to the side "Shiroyuki Haruko, I guess it nice to meet you too." I blushed not used to saying it. She smiled at me before calling my name. "Let's go back to class, Haru-chan." I blushed before yelling at her to not get used to it.**_

_**After that I began to become less cold and smiling a lot at her, Miyuki also joined us, thus the three of us became unseparateable (sp?). I got used to her calling me Haru, and I began calling her Hana. I was and still is thankful that she became my friend. 'I guess the quote was right "Sometimes you put walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." And you Takeda Hanako cares enough to break them down, thank you.'**_

_***FLASHBACK END***_

"Wow that was so wonderful. You weren't always this cheerful after all." Satsuki remarked winking to show she was joking. "Hahaha, I guess so" Haruko just laughed it off, the four of them continued to do the others hair, while looking at the braided hairs, they played some games, watch movies again until they were tired. They decided that they will left the hair as it is, to make it their hairstyles tomorrow and go shopping after they tended the boys.

Suddenly a thought struck Satsuki as they were about to go to sleep, "Oh Haru-chan, question. What happened to have you suddenly changing your views? If you don't mind me asking." Satsuki added before looking at Haruko who seemed to be staring off into space. Waving her hands in front of Haruko, she felt guilty for asking, she was about to open her mouth when she was cut off by Haruko who seemed okay now. "Oh, it just… you see—"

_Bwahahaha that's a cliffhanger again, ooh I think I love giving cliffhanger's it's so much fun! Anyways Happy Valentine to all of you thank you for reading and review will be much appreciated!_

_Bye bye~_


	9. Chapter 9

_Enjoy Chapter 9! And thank you Hades' Neko for the review!_

**Recap:**

**Suddenly a thought struck Satsuki as they were about to go to sleep, "Oh Haru-chan, question. What happened to have you suddenly changing your views? If you don't mind me asking." Satsuki added before looking at Haruko who seemed to be staring off into space. Waving her hands in front of Haruko, she felt guilty for asking, she was about to open her mouth when she was cut off by Haruko who seemed okay now. "Oh, it just… you see—"**

Chapter 9

"Oh, it just… you see that's a story for another time!" Haruko said in fake cheerfulness, "Last question, if you were smart, why weren't you in 1-A but 1-B?" Satsuki hesitatingly asked, having seen through the fake cheerfulness. "Because I beat the crap out of the boy who was harassing Hana-chan, my teacher said that if I didn't have a guidance record I would be in 1-A, but I'm smart enough to go in 1-B and not lower!" Haruko said grinning smugly when she remembered that particular memory. Hanako just sweat dropped when she remembered exactly what happened, the poor boy has his face completely beat so she just nodded.

_*NEXT DAY*_

"Is everyone ready?" Akashi said to them all, the boys already awake before the girls and so Akashi told them, ehem, _ordered_ them to cook their own food and don't disturb the girls. So those who know how to cook made them all breakfast and just left some food for the girls when they wake up. The boys went to the gym to train again.

An hour later the girls went to the gym and do their respective jobs. "Kise-kun work on your foot, slid it a little, no no, a little and there! You can do it better, try it again." Haruko ordered as Kise did it again and found out it was easier, "Thank you Harukocchi!" Kise flashed her a grateful smile and continued to practice. It went like this for the rest of the month, soon it was already time for school.

_*AT SCHOOL*_

"Haruko have you seen him? The new guy? They said he was so handsome! I can't wait to meet him!" Miyuki babbled to Haruko and by the time she finished telling she's already in la la land. "Oh? We have a new student, is it still okay to be accepting students; he would be very late on lessons." Haruko mused raining on Miyuki's parade. "Eeh! I know you're oblivious but this is taking it too far! Anyway, they said it was still okay, he just transferred from different school said it was because of his father's work." Miyuki just sighed before quickly going back to her daydreaming. "How come you know all that?" Haruko asked with a quirk eyebrow "A true gossiper never reveals her secret." Miyuki said winking before leaving Haruko in the hallway looking dumbfounded and confused.

Haruko just shook her head and continued walking back to class, once there she greeted Kuroko and sat down the same time the teacher walked into class followed by a handsome guy, the girls immediately squealed except for Haruko. "Everyone we have a new student, please be nice to him" the teacher said. The boy looked around until his eyes caught the sight of Haruko staring into space so he flashed her a bright smile that had the girls squealing so loudly, Haruko just smiled back innocently confused at why he was smiling at her. "I'm Yui Shigure, pleased to meet all of you." Shigure smiled flirtatiously in a prince-y way and all the girls squealed some even fainted. "Alright, Shiroyuki-san would you guide Yui-san around the school?" the teacher requested, snapping Haruko from her stupor. "A-ah hai!" the teacher smiled before addressing Shigure. "Yui-san you can sit behind Shiroyuki-san, just ask her if you need anything. Shiroyuki raise your hand." Haruko raised her hand smiling at Shigure warmly, oblivious to the glaring of Miyuki beside her, though Kuroko noticed and made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

Shigure passed Haruko and made an eye contact before continuing and sitting behind Haruko. "I'm Yui Shigure please don't be too hard on me." Shigure greeted flirtatiously, flashing her a smile. Haruko, poor innocent Haruko just smiled and laughed. "I'm Shiroyuki Haruko, pleased to meet you." The class passed on like that and soon it was lunch time, Haruko invited Shigure to have lunch with her friends. And there they were, Akashi glaring murderously at Shigure, the others feeling the tension between the two tried to ignore them and continued eating while Haruko didn't even notice it, she was between Akashi and Shigure, and Kuroko told Akashi what happened in class that's what got Akashi so worked up. "Hmm? Akashi-kun, Yui-kun why aren't you eating?" Haruko just noticed the two not eating, addressed them questioningly. "Come on _Haruko_-san, I told you to call me Shigure." Shigure said Haruko's name in a purr, which didn't go unnoticed by Akashi; who was so close to whipping out his scissors. "Ah hahaha, gomen Shigure-kun it seems I forgot." Haruko flustered, embarrassed to forgot such a thing. "Don't worry about, just don't forget next time."

From then on Akashi and Shigure became enemies, Shigure was now known in the school as 'The Prince'. It was only a few days away from the festival, they were all eating at the roof the additions being, Hanako and Shigure. "Aomine-kun, where is Suki-chan?" Haruko asked looking from side to side. "Satsuki went with her grandmother to accompany her to Kyoto, she said they have to do a little something" Aomine replied to Haruko's question, the latter just nodded "Hmm~ Hana-chin, do you already have a date in the festival?~" Murasakibara drawled, looking at Hanako from his position beside her, "Now that you ask about, isn't it this Saturday? And no, I don't have one; that must be the reason why my fan club is harassing me…"Hanako mumbled the last part, but Kuroko and Murasakibara being the closest to her heard her. "Are they harassing you Hanako-san?" Kuroko asked looking serious, though no one can tell because he always looks serious…. Anyway, Murasakibara nodded in agreement.

Hanako sweat dropped, realizing they must have heard her began to stutter, "N-no! they just became more…. aggressive…. than usual." Hanako tried to explain. "So they must be harassing you." Kuroko nodded to himself, while Murasakibara looked a little dangerous. Hanako panicked and tried to placate the two.

While the three are off on their own little world, the rest continued to talk and just ignored them. "Hmm? Hai its this Saturday why do you ask?" Haruko looked to her side where Shigure was sitting beside her. Kise cut off before any of them could open their mouth, "Waah~ my fangirls won't give up, everywhere I go they're there to ask me on a date! -ssu" Kise whined pathetically before Midorima whacked him on the head, annoyed. "Wait, Haruko-san told me that you have a part-time job, what job was it?" Shigure asked curiously "Oh I'm a model! –ssu" Kise was sparkling so bright when he said that. "Kise, shut up and eat –nanodayo" Midorima said with a vein popping out of his forehead, and hit Kise again to make his point across. The three; Akashi, Haruko and Shigure sweat dropped before Shigure remembered and ask Haruko something. "Ah Haruko-san seems you don't have any date at the upcoming festival, would you go on a date with me?" Shigure looked smug when looked at Akashi, who looked furious for a moment, but then it melted into a smirk. "A-ah are you—" Haruko was interrupted by Akashi who said "She can't come with you." "And why not?" Shigure said still looking smug,

_Oh my! What seems to be the problem? Do you wanna know? Or not? Should I update or not? Well tell me your opinions by review or pm, thank you for reading stay tuned!_

_Bye bye~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 is up! Thank you for the long wait! Hahaha Thank you Hades' Neko and I do believe you're right, sorry if it sounds cheesy this is my first time writing a story and I don't know what to do. If you want to add something or anything please tell me, I greatly appreciate it. :D_

**Recap:**

**The three; Akashi, Haruko and Shigure sweat dropped before Shigure remembered and ask Haruko something. "Ah Haruko-san seems you don't have any date at the upcoming festival, would you go on a date with me?" Shigure looked smug when looked at Akashi, who looked furious for a moment, but then it melted into a smirk. "A-ah are you—" Haruko was interrupted by Akashi who said "She can't come with you." "And why not?" Shigure said still looking smug,**

Chapter 10

"Because I'm her date." Haruko looked surprised, well more like she was completely dumbfounded and was so red like a tomato. The others having heard it stopped what they were doing and looked at Akashi also dumbfounded . "W-wh-what d-do y-you m-mean A-akashi-kun?" Haruko stuttered looking as though she was about to faint. "I meant what I said" Akashi said looking intensely at her, and with Akashi looking so intensely at her like that how can she possibly say no? So she just dumbly nodded.

Shigure's expression was priceless that Akashi had to chuckle, he even put an arm around her to prove his point. While said girl has already fainted from blushing so much, thankfully Akashi was able to catch her before she hit the ground. After that Shigure just stayed quiet and was glaring at Akashi in every chance he gets.

Later that day, after Haruko has woken up she was bombarded with evil glares from different women, all jealous that she was Akashi's date; and by the end of the day only one particular glare coming from Miyuki had her squirming from discomfort. "What's wrong with you? Why are you glaring at me like that?" Haruko finally ask "What do you mean 'What's wrong with you?' you're dating Akashi-san and you didn't even tell me, is that why you were so angry at me when I called him by his first name? You slut you just want him all for yourself!" Miyuki was yelling and have stood up by the end of her sentence, Haruko was shocked at Miyuki's statement but her features turned expressionless and cold, and she replied to Miyuki in a calm and cold tone that chilled them to the bone "I am not a slut, in all sense you should be the one called like that, he told me I was his date and who am I to deny him? Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can take it out on people you're jealous of. You're ugly personality should change, because someday it might be you're downfall. Now if you'll excuse me Kuroko and I will be leaving, I've lost interest in you." Haruko beckoned Kuroko to come, and they both exited through the door.

Silence.

It was deadly silent and the only thing you can hear was Miyuki's heavy pants from yelling, all of them were stunned to see their usually cheerful and composed president radiate the face of expressionlessness and coldness. As it was their first time seeing it and it frightened them, a solid five minutes later they all moved around to go home, nobody dared to approach or speak to Miyuki until they all left, the only person there besides Miyuki is Shigure, who was looking at her coldly before speaking "From now on don't come near her or pretend to be her friend or next time you'll be in much more trouble." He said it so coldly that she fell back on her chair, and he left her there and went to catch up with the two.

The three of them; after Shigure caught up, walk silently until they reach the gym where they already see everyone practicing. "Why are you late?" Akashi questions looking at the three of you, Haruko who was back to her normal self was looking into space with a thoughtful look, while Kuroko just shook his head signalling that he'll tell everyone later. Akashi inclined his head towards Haruko who started walking towards where Hanako sat and when she reached there they started talking seriously, so he moved towards them; the two seemingly not noticing him continued their heavy discussion. When he reached there he moved to a spot where he can hear them but won't be accused of eavesdropping. "I don't think we should continue to hang out with her, I mean I just always see her flirting with someone and I don't want anyone to think that you're just using her to be popular or something. I-I didn't mean to offend—" Haruko cut off with an understanding look on her face. "It's okay, I know you're right its just she changed to a different person entirely, I just hope the change she made wouldn't backfire on her someday." After Haruko there was silence, neither knowing what to do but will just go on with the flow until the right time comes and change who they are now.

_*NEXT DAY*_

The classroom was full of noise, each person gossiping after what happened yesterday, the two sits are still empty and it was worrying Shigure for it was only 5 minutes before class starts. Suddenly the whole room turned deadly quiet for the person they're gossiping just walked in with Kuroko; though no one noticed. Haruko walked towards the front and said "I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday, I ask for your forgiveness." Then bowed before their classmates all rushed saying things like: "We forgive you." "We thought you wouldn't attend today after what happened." "Forget about it, we already forgave you." And so on, after that she stood straight again and smiled, thanking them before walking to her seat; where Miyuki already at her side, sitting down without sparing her a glance. The bell rang as soon as she sat down and the class begins.

After class Shigure, Haruko and Kuroko walked towards the roof, all morning the three of them acted as if Miyuki was invisible. At the roof they all chatted animatedly; well the girls did, anyway, they told Satsuki what happened yesterday and soon the three of them became absorbed about what color suited best for them. After that they agreed to buy a kimono* tomorrow, long story short, Haruko got an orange kimono with floral designs. Hanako got a green kimono with dragon designs and Satsuki with a pink kimono of autumn leaves as a design.

Pretty soon it was already Saturday and everyone is already so excited, the boys picking up their date; the GoM, Kuroko, Shigure, Hanako, Satsuki and Haruko are already in the festival and everyone wanted to go somewhere or another so they agreed to meet at the top of the hill in three hours, so Kise, Shigure and Midorima wandering off to who-knows-where; probably hiding from Kise's fan girls, Hanako, Kuroko and Murasakibara went to the fishing stalls, Satsuki dragging Aomine with her to the photo booth, and finally Haruko and Akashi, who were just watching the stalls and sometimes playing. "A-akashi-kun w-would you like to take a p-p-picture?" God she was so nervous her whole face was bright red, Akashi chuckled at her and Haruko's face turned a brighter red. "Sure." Akashi agreed, and then the two of them are inside the photo booth where Satsuki dragged Aomine earlier. After they took their photo, with each one of them and the two of them together, Akashi looked at his watch noticing the fireworks are about to begin he led them to the hill where everyone was already there, they took their seats and waited, "Akashi-kun." Haruko whispered "Hmm?" "Nothing, forget about it" before he can ask; the fireworks began and everyone was enchanted by the different patterns and colors of the fireworks. After the fireworks died out everyone was slowly leaving one by one, Akashi offered to take Haruko home, Murasakibara and Kuroko to Hanako as well.

As they were walking there was a comfortable silence that enveloped the two of them, soon they were in front of Haruko's door. The two of them stood there of a moment "Thank you Akashi-kun, I had fun today, did you?" Akashi smiled that had Haruko's heart racing "Yes, I did" pause "and you can call me by my name." Haruko walked up a courage to kiss Akashi on the cheek and said "A-alright, thank you again and good night Sei-chan" before rushing to the door and slamming it behind her while leaving a dumbfounded and mouth open in surprise Akashi standing there holding his cheek, before composing himself and walk away with a smile on his lips. After taking a bath and changing into her night clothes Haruko finally allowed herself to sleep with a smile and a soft blush on her cheeks; remembering the kiss until it reached her dreams.

_Phew! That was hard, anyways thank you for reading and I hope I satisfied you, and if you have questions ask away! Reviews will be much appreciated, thank you have a good day!_

_Bye bye~_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_*NEXT DAY*_

Haruko's P.O.V

The alarm went off and slam it down, I sit up and thought about what happened last night and thought out loud "Should I go to school or not? I mean it's embarrassing, I don't even know why I did that it's just an impulsive action of mine…" then blushed, groaning I went to do the usual things before I go to school, on the way I met up with Kuroko and together we walk to school. There we see Akashi standing outside the school gate, I walked nervously almost hiding behind Kuroko. When we reached the gate there was an awkward silence before it was disturbed by Kuroko. "Akashi-kun who are you waiting for?" Then Akashi looked to his right, and by his left side popped Hanako's head replying "We were waiting for you!" she said cheerily walking out behind Akashi, "Why are you waiting for us, Hana-chan?" Haruko asked completely ignoring Akashi and walking over where Haruko is standing. "Weeeell, you see there was some… rumors…. That said there is a fight in the hallway between Miyuki and a fan girl" suddenly we heard Akashi's name being called, saying that there is a fight in the hallway, looking at one another, Hanako suddenly dragged Kuroko out of our sight and we were left behind, quickly running towards the school until they were out of sight. There was an awkward pause before Akashi suggested "I guess we should get going too?"

3rd P.O.V

In the hallway shouting and yelling was heard quickly followed by a large commotion, there they saw Kuroko and Hanako attempting to stop the fight, Haruko quickly run towards Hanako and told her they should stop the fight. Struggling to get through the crowd until they were behind Miyuki, struggling and squirming they yanked Miyuki away, she struggled away from their grip and 'accidentally' her long nails scraped Hanako's jaw line and beside Haruko's eye. They were thrown on the floor until Akashi and Kuroko took each of Miyuki's arms.

Silence.

The crowd quietened when Akashi stepped in, and heavy footsteps were heard until they saw the rest of the GoM. The crowd gave way for them to see what happened, there they saw both of the girls sitting on the floor covering their wounds with Akashi and Kuroko taking hold of Miyuki's arm. Akashi and Kuroko saw blood running down Haruko and Hanako's face, they tightened their grip on her arm Midorima walked over the two to try and calm them down. "Calm down you two and let go of her, she might have bruises, and you'll get in trouble Akashi." Midorima addressed the two before adjusting his glasses. "I'm always calm Midorima-kun" Kuroko stated bluntly. Murasakibara stepped in and glared at Miyuki before walking over the two injured girls, who was being helped by Aomine and Kise "Mine-chin, Kise-chin take them to the clinic." The two nodded seriously before walking away.

Murasakibara walked towards the three, taking a look at Akashi and Kuroko; who was beginning to calm down. Miyuki who was freed from their grip suddenly stormed out, leaving the four behind. The bell suddenly rang and the four of them went to the clinic; their minds plotting different kinds of torture that we shall not say. They quickly walked in; seeing Aomine and Kise talking to Haruko and Hanako, getting bits of their conversation. "Harukocchi, Hanakocchi are you sure you're okay?" Kise asked worriedly "Mmm, Satsuki will freak out when she get to know what happened, you know she will be more annoying than usual." Aomine said with worry seeping out of his voice. "We're okay, don't worry." Haruko said while Hanako smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Are you okay why can't you talk? Talk to me waaaaahh" Kise cried dramatically before interrupted by Midorima; they were startled and they finally noticed the rest of the GoM. "Kise are you stupid? She is wounded on her jawline so of course it will hurt to talk." Midorima said annoyed at Kise's stupidity. "Mmm~ Haru-chin are you both okay?~" Murasakibara asked the two. Akashi cut in and announced that the GoM's will be having a meeting, just as they opened the door Hanako's fan club startled them and they quickly slam the door shut, sweat dropping. There was a knock on the door and they cautiously peaked out, relieved when it's only the nurse before they opened the door and let her in, they proceeded to walk out to do their said meeting.

"Okay Shiroyuki-san, Takeda-san give these to your teachers, this will tell them what happened and will excuse your tardiness." The nurse said smiling warmly at the two, who smiled back and thank her then, proceeded to take their bags walking towards the door. The GoM on the other hand are planning ways to _discipline_, (in other words torture) Miyuki about her behaviour, and they agreed that Akashi will scare her and the other GoM's will scare her their way, after they finished discussing the same time the girls walked their way, they all left and went to their classes Aomine and Murasakibara with Kise to 1-D, Kuroko with Haruko to 1-B and Midorima and Hanako with Akashi to 1-A.

The whole time Haruko can feel everyone staring at her but she just ignored them and continued to write until lunch break, where she proceeded to drag Kuroko and Shigure; who haven't said a word only a worried glance, out of the room and to the roof and when they arrived both were panting. Upon sitting they eat in silence, where it was broken by occasional chatter, after they finished Shigure blurted out something that was on his mind since the first period "What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you two, you want me to beat 'em up?" the last was said while punching his palm; Haruko was about to reply but Akashi beat her to it. "Can't you tell? They're both okay, it was Miyuki and no." pause "What do you mean no? We have to do something!" Shigure was interrupted by Akashi pulling him down before he can say more. "Now listen here Yui, we already have a plan don't ruin it, come to the empty classroom where Shintaro and I play shogi, after all you're _always_ following me, am I right?" after he whispered that he let go of Shigure's shirt; the boy stumbling in shock before composing himself and pointing a slightly shaking finger at the smirking Akashi.

"Y-you're wrong!" he stuttered, Akashi just continued to smirk "I am never wrong, after all since I always win I'm always right." With that the bell rang and everyone left. The school was empty, the basketball practice was cancelled so everyone went home, well everyone except Miyuki who was held up on the wall by a scissors; namely Akashi's scissors, the rest of the GoM is there as well with the addition of Kuroko and Shigure, everyone was surrounding her and glaring their deadliest glares at her quivering form "Miyamoto, you better apologize to the both of them, Haruko specially." Akashi said, his voice ringing through the air that cut through the thick tension around them. "A-and why should I? It's their fault in the first place." Miyuki's voice tried to sound tough but just came out like a squeak, Akashi notice and grinned at her that sends shivers up and down her spine. "I do believe because you are the one at fault here. We will leave you now, but remember that no one shall know about this encounter, however, if someone had known this other than us then you will suffer worse than this, we only got easy on you for you are a girl and Haruko's EX-friend remember that." Akashi said while holding his scissors; glinting in the light to make it more deadly, then he stood up and walked away from her, quickly followed by the rest but Kuroko stayed behind "Miyamoto-san please think about it, and don't act so impulsively anymore, I'm sorry that you're afraid now but you're the one who started it." Bowing Kuroko left to catch up to his teammates.

_Finished! Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate it, oh and I've got a question:_

_I will make Chapter 12 but after I make it, will you allow me not to update for 1 week or more?if you don't mind._

_Please tell me your opinion on this chapter thank you!_

_Bye bye~_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hades' Neko thank you for the reviews and don't get frustrated at me in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

Haruko's P.O.V

'It has been three days since we've seen Miyuki, I don't know what happened but I'm slightly worried' however I quickly dismissed that thought, maybe she's just sick or something. At lunch we were eating on the roof when suddenly it opened revealing Miyuki, gasping in surprise Hanako and I ran towards her; she has grown thinner than before and she now have bags under her eyes. Miyuki quickly looked around before asking us "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" her voice was quiet we still heard her, nodding we followed her out the door. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, eyes wide in surprise both Hanako and I asked what she said again. "I said I'm sorry, look I know I'm wrong and I'm sorry for what I did to you both, I wasn't thinking correctly that I've become selfish…. So will you forgive me?" she looked at the both of us with hopeful eyes. "We forgive you…" I trailed off when I notice her eyes brightened before continuing "but it doesn't mean that, what friendship we have before will be the same, I'm sorry." I finished, looking at her down rotten face "It's okay, I just want to set things straight and don't worry I won't bother you anymore, thank you for everything." After she said that she quickly turned around and ran away from us.

Confused we walked back to the guys and waited for the bell. When the class finished, Kuroko and I walked out the door only to see Satsuki waiting for us which was unusual, because the teacher always lets them out five minutes before the bell, same as the rest of the GoM. The three of us quickly walked towards the gym, however, before we can even get there Kuroko suddenly disappeared when neither of us are looking. However, I figured that Kuroko just ran ahead of us, Sastsuki and I continued talking about random things. Arriving at the gym, we entered and saw it was pitched black, suddenly the lights opened and we saw a banner being held up by the GoM, including Kuroko that said "Shiroyuki Haruko will you be mine?" confused and red in the face, I didn't notice Akashi behind me until he tapped my shoulder.

Turning around I was greeted by Akashi holding a bouquet giving it to me before kneeling and taking a hold of my hand announcing "Haruko, I know that this is so sudden but I never want anyone else other than you, so please answer my question, will you be mine?" dumbfounded all I could let out was a "Huh?"

"Will you be mine?" he repeated, this time however, my brain processed what he said and I nearly fainted. "Y-y-you m-m-mean y-y-you're g-gonna b-be m-my b-b-b-boyfriend?" my stutter was nearly incoherent but thankfully he understood, I don't want to repeat it again after all. He nodded and caught me when I fell to my knees, the shock making me weak. All around us everyone was laughing and congratulating us, all except one.

3rd P.O.V

All the players are congratulating the new pair, everyone was happy except Shigure; his hands were balled into a fist and gripping it so hard it turned into white. He was not happy, _he_ was supposed to be there, not that damn redhead though even if he was angry he had enough sense to accept it; after all, he wanted Haruko to be happy. Quickly walking over to where Akashi was standing, he motioned for Akashi to follow him; and he did. For a while there was silence before he broke it "Akashi, I will give up this time but if you let her cry I _will_ take her from you and I _will_ make sure you regret it." He said seriously looking at Akashi who smirked "Is that a threat?" "No, it's a promise." He waited for Akashi to respond for they were nearing the gym. Akashi nodded seriously and Shigure walked faster; satisfied. When the two of them entered the gym, they saw everyone having fun; and since it was Friday its alright for them to stay until later, so they (Akashi and Shigure) joined them (GoM, Haruko, Hanako, Kuroko and the other players)

Too soon it was time to go home, Kuroko, Murasakibara and Haruko the three of them accompanying Haruko to her house, Aomine and Satsuki left together, Kise and Midorima as well, that left Akashi and Haruko; though still awkward Akashi held her hand on the way to her house. There was silence as neither of them knew what to say, but it was a comfortable silence and finally when they are near her house Akashi spoke "Haruko, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Haruko stopped walking and looked at Akashi in surprise; not expecting him to ask that, Akashi taking her silence and surprised expression as a rejection began to apologise "I'm sor—" he was interrupted by Haruko "I would love to." Surprised but quickly answered "I'll get you at 12 p.m, don't eat anything and wear something casual." Smiling warmly at each other with faint blush on their faces they continued to walk until they're in front of the door, saying goodnight Haruko quickly kissed Akashi's cheek and entered the house with a large smile on her face, same could be said about Akashi who held his cheek absentmindedly.

_*NEXT DAY*_

Waking up at nine, Haruko dialled Hanako's number and asked her to come to her house, while waiting for Hanako to arrive; Haruko showered and picked dresses and laid them out to her bed the same time Hanako knocked. Haruko peeked before letting Hanako in asked her opinion. "Whoa whoa, wait a second, why did you call and what's the occasion?" Hanako asked with raised eyebrow to a sheepish looking Haruko. "You see, Sei-chan… well, he… umm" Haruko stuttered but Hanako just waited patiently and urged her to continue, inhaling a big breath she finally told "Sei-chan asked me on a date, he said to wear something casual and I don't know what to pick." Squealing Hanako congratulated her friend and helped her to pick her dress, and fixing her hair. By the time they finished it was 15 minutes before twelve.

Quickly walking downstairs, both of them weren't surprised to see it empty; Haruko's mother was always at work and her younger brother in his room. They waited for a few minutes watching t.v and the sound of knocking shook them from watching.

Haruko's P.O.V

Swallowing a lump in my throat I answered the door and Akashi's face greeted me with a smile. 'My god, even in casual he looks hot' I thought before shooking my head to clear that thought, I greeted him with a warm smile and asked if would like to go in, but he just shook his head and we were off. I told Hanako goodbye and let him lead me to his car.

We quickly took off not noticing a cab following us, for a few minutes neither of us said anything until I spoke "Sei, where are we going?" I asked curiously, noticing the sudden change of scenery, he just chuckled amusedly before answering "That's a secret, but don't worry we're here now." He suddenly pulled to a stop before walking out and opening the car for me. "I'll put a blindfold on you now." "Is it really necessary?" I whined slightly but he just took my hand we walked deeper, for a few minutes of walking I felt him take the blindfold off, quickly adjusting to the light I was surprised to see a picnic lying in the middle of the meadow. Akashi took my hand again and we walked over there, we sat down and eat while talking to each other; it was nice and I wouldn't mind doing it again. After we finished eating we lied there for a bit, "Haruko…" Akashi hesitated, wondering that maybe he was pushing his luck but said it anyway "Can I put my head on your lap?" before looking at the side, embarrassed. Haruko smiled and leaned in a tree taking hold of his head and putting it on her lap. They stayed there talking and having fun until six in the evening.

_*MEANWHILE*_

Hanako's P.O.V

After contacting Kuroko to the place where we'll meet I quickly followed Haruko and Akashi into the woods, after memorizing the location I quickly ran towards the meeting place, waiting for a few minutes until a cab pulled over and Kuroko came out. "Kuroko-kun come on their here." I hurriedly said, not wanting to miss anything special. You see, I told Kuroko that Haruko's on a date so I asked him to accompany me at stalking the two of them. When we get there we saw that they already finished eating and Akashi had is head on Haruko's lap, tripping over a rock I fell down, hoping that they didn't heard us. From the sound of talking stopping I bet they did. Kuroko notice too and pulled me down, our bodies almost touching, he was on all fours with one hand beside me while the other over my mouth, I was lying flat on my back at the grass. I was surprised at first but it quickly turned into embarrassment; noticing our position I weakly struggled but too surprised to do anything I gave up, eyes wide in shock. After a few moments Kuroko sighed in relief before looking at me to tell it was okay but stopped when he noticed our position; our face only two inches apart, noticing this he—

_Thank you for reading, I'll repeat what I said last chapter. I'm sorry that I won't be updating for 1 week or more, I'll be very busy at school work but don't worry I won't abandon this story, it's my first story and I don't want to disappoint you all, so…_

_Bye bye~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap:**

**Kuroko notice too and pulled me down, our bodies almost touching, he was on all fours with one hand beside me while the other over my mouth, I was lying flat on my back at the grass. I was surprised at first but it quickly turned into embarrassment; noticing our position I weakly struggled but too surprised to do anything I gave up, eyes wide in shock. After a few moments Kuroko sighed in relief before looking at me to tell it was okay but stopped when he noticed our position; our face only two inches apart, noticing this he—**

Chapter 13

Hanako's P.O.V

After a few moments Kuroko sighed in relief before looking at me to tell it was okay but stopped when he noticed our position; our face only two inches apart, noticing this he quickly pushed himself up and fell down, grasping his knees he quickly buried his head in his arms, and let out an inaudible "I'm sorry" while I just continued to lay on the grass, too stunned to say anything. Awkwardly I tried to reply but all came out was an incoherent mumble.

We continued to watch over the two in awkward silence until they left. Kuroko was still embarrassed but still took me home, and left quickly when we're in front of my house. I went inside and wasn't surprised to see no one there, you see; I have two sisters both younger than me by 6 years, I wanted to be independent so I convinced my parents to let me stay by myself, but still they said that they're going to pay for the rent and give me allowance until I decided to have a job in high school, only high and any sooner won't be acceptable.

I quickly showered and went to my room to do my homework; after I finished it I walked to the living room and watched t.v until I fall asleep on the couch.

_*FAST FORWARD TO MONDAY*_

Haruko's P.O.V

Kuroko and I are walking together towards the school just like every, but this time its as if he's nervous and awkward at the same time. When we finally reached the gate we saw Akashi and Hanako waiting for us "Good morning Hana-chan, Sei" I greeted them cheerfully and running beside Akashi, turning back slightly, I looked at Hanako and Kuroko from the corner of my eyes. Seeing them ignore each other, made me frown as when they see each other Hanako will already be talking to Kuroko, now they were awkward to each other.

Once Akashi led me to my and Kuroko's class I quickly put whatever thought I was having earlier and paid attention to the teacher. 'I'll think more of it later' I assured myself and quickly listened to the teacher. Stretching slightly, I glanced at the clock seeing it was already time for the bell to ring; I began to pack my bags. My classmates shuffled as the bell rang, also preparing for their food while Kuroko and I walked outside seeing Hanako and Akashi waiting for us; the latter leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

"Is this going to be permanent?" I asked Akashi with a smirk, who smirked back and replied "Only if you want to." We began walking to the roof and I glanced behind me to see Hanako and Kuroko still silent. Thinking, I lightly smacked my fist in my palm while grinning madly internally. I turned to Akashi and put on my best worried face and spoke "Sei can we go back? I think I may have left my wallet." I lied before dragging him from a distance and leaving the two alone. Turning, I put my finger to my lips in a shushing motion "The two were awkward earlier, and now that they're alone, I wanna know why." Akashi nodded in understanding and began trailing while listening to the two.

3rd P.O.V

Said two just continued walking in awkward silence, both looking in different directions but soon neither could take the silence anymore. "I'm sorry" both said simultaneously briefly looking at each other and letting out a small chuckle, the air around them becoming light. "I'm sorry about what happened the position must be awkward." Kuroko let out embarrassed "It's okay Kuroko-kun" Hanako reassured smiling slightly at his embarrassed face.

Soon they were standing just outside the door of the rooftop when they were joined by Akashi and Haruko. "What did you forgot?" Hanako asked Haruko who looked blankly at her "We didn't find it" Hanako looked at Haruko strangely before nodding and entering, Haruko sighed in relief and dropping her blank façade followed closely.

Haruko's P.O.V

I watch everyone sitting and eating with a soft smile on my face, last week was the best week of my life. Akashi and I became a couple and we've gone on a date, and let me tell you it was amazing I couldn't get enough of him! That red head just know what to do to make me blush and my heart to thump like crazy, I only hope that nothing will change.

Lost in thought I didn't notice the bell ring until I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me out my stupor. I raised my head and look directly in Hanako's eyes, a look of concern on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile and walk to class with Kuroko. Throughout the whole class I couldn't help the feeling that something bad is going to happen, I could only hope that it was nothing drastic. "Haruko-san, Haruko-san" the sound of my name being called alerted me of my surroundings, the sound of the voice belonging to Kuroko who was signalling me it was time to go. Surprised, I looked at the room to see only a few of our classmates remaining; realizing this I packed my bag and followed him out. Looking at Kuroko I couldn't help but ask "Ne, Kuroko-kun how did you come to like basketball? I mean if you don't mind..." I added quickly, not wanting to offend him. "No, I don't mind. I was watching a basketball match in my bedroom; at first I thought nothing of it. But, as I continue to watch I began to take interest in it and soon I began playing. When I tried to shoot I can't even do it and one day I met a boy." Kuroko looked outside the window in the hallways, with a gentle smile on his face as he remembered what happened all those years ago, after a moment he continued. "I was playing at the park practicing my shooting when suddenly a boy called out to me. After that we quickly became friends, I quickly learned that he seems more experienced in basketball so I asked him to teach me. But when we were both in 6th grade he had to move away, so we made a promise with each other. We promised that we would both join the basketball club at our middle schools, and face each other on the court someday." We were nearing the gym so I asked Kuroko, even though I wanted to know more. "W-what's his name?" I hesitantly asked, not wanting to break Kuroko from his wonderful memory. "His name is—"

"Oi, Tetsu!"

We both looked at the gym and saw Aomine was the one who called Kuroko. "Go, Kuroko-kun. I'll ask another day, and thank you for the wonderful story." I ushered him to Aomine who was impatiently waiting for us, though I was curious as to why Aomine was waiting for us; I pushed it out of my mind and began instructing. Throughout the last few hours I began the subject about the mysterious friend of Kuroko was pushed out of my mind and soon it was time to go home. Bidding them goodbye I walked with Akashi hand in hand.

The breeze was blowing softly, caressing us in its warmth that makes it hard to believe how much time had passed. Sometimes I can't even believe about the good things that happened; though I lost a friend, I gained more friends who are loyal to each other, and that is the only thing I could ask for a friend, my musing was interrupted by Akashi's amused and gentle voice. "A penny for your thoughts?" I chuckled warmly before replying "It was nothing, I was just… remembering what happened these last few months." He nodded in acknowledgement before silence envelops us again. Arriving at my front door, I bid Akashi goodnight and went to bed.

3rd P.O.V

Several months passed and their daily routine of practicing was suddenly broken when Akashi announce a news to them "Everyone, Daiki, Ryouta and Shintaro will not be participating in the training today." Groans of protests came from other players before Akashi silenced them with a glare "Return to your training. Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro you three follow me." Akashi walked off with barely a glance at Haruko's direction who was disheartened for Akashi had been ignoring her lately.

"Hana-chan… can I talk to you for a minute?" Haruko quietly asked the girl beside her who nodded before she led them to the bench for audience. "What is it Haru-chan?.." Hanako hesitated before continuing "Is something wrong with you and Akashi? I noticed that the two of you had been drifting apart…" Hanako trailed off when she noticed Haruko's pained expression. It was a few minutes later that Haruko decided to answer, gulping a deep breath she let out her worries about Akashi. "Its just, we were okay from the past months… but just last month he's been… ignoring me like I wasn't even there…" Haruko let a few tears slip her eyes before she wiped them away, the heavy feeling in her chest not going away. Hanako who was watching her, embraced her and let out reassuring words that even she herself isn't entirely convinced. "Shh… shh… don't worry, I'm sure the two of you will make up again."

"I hope so, Haru, I dearly hope so…"

* * *

The gym is already empty save for Akashi, Kuroko and Murasakibara. "Hello," Kuroko said to Akashi who stopped playing for a while to reply to Kuroko "Yo', you went through lots of trouble yesterday didn't you?" Akashi replied before Murasakibara interrupted him. "You were sick, but you're fine now?" Murasakibara said while messing Kuroko's hair. "It seems so…" came the blunt reply of Kuroko. Quickly scanning the court he noticed that Kise, Aomine and Midorima weren't there; as the six of them plus Haruko and Hanako are always staying late for more practice. "Huh? Where are Aomine-kun, Kise-kun… as well as Midorima-kun… are they taking a break?" Kuroko asked curiously "Not really, today, they're participating in a game with the second string. It's perfectly what they needed." Akashi's reply was blunt and straight to the point.

Meanwhile, with the missing three players Aomine scored 50 points. "What a guy, he's unstoppable!" a player from the other team who was guarding Aomine shouted, as Aomine completely passed him and scored. "Ao…mine…-kun…?" was all Satsuki could utter eyes wide in astonishment. 'Hey, maybe I'm at my best… is this what I can really do!? Ha ha, like hell I'll lose.' Grinning, Aomine continued to play; unaware of the consequences that will happen when he thought those words…

_I'M SORRY! Please forgive me for not updating in so long! I'm making it up to you guys; I'll try and write longer than my first 12 chapters. Reviews, criticism, complaints or anything will be welcomed and appreciated! Thank you and sorry again. *bows*_

_Bye bye~_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The game continued playing, each players trying their hardest to win but with three of the G.o.M playing there is no hope in winning for them. The fourth match is nearing its end, Aomine scored once again, grinning he positioned again to take the ball. Once the ball is in his hands he looked around and noticed that no one bothered to guard him anymore, they have already given up.

"…Mine-kun. Aomine-kun."

Snapping out of hiss stupor, Aomine looked at Kuroko after he finished remembering the game. "Aomine-kun!" Kuroko called again to Aomine, worriedly he stared at Aomine who seems to be a little out of it. "Ah, Y-yes." Aomine stuttered slightly which made Kuroko frown "Is something wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" Kuroko asked his light worriedly. "No… it's nothing." Aomine replied distractedly. "Recently, I've been doing really well, haven't I?" Aomine's sudden question startled Kuroko but he quickly composed himself and answered "Aah… I guess so." Came the quiet reply of Kuroko. Looking at the darkening sky Aomine was about to ask Kuroko "…say, Tetsu…" taking his eyes off the sky, he looked at Kuroko with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "…no, forget it." He just waved it off and continued walking followed by a confused Kuroko. "? Alright then." Deciding not to question him anymore, Kuroko let it slide.

Standing outside the stadium, they waited for everyone. Continuing to stand, two players from the other team passed them, who seems to not have noticed them; too busy talking. Aomine broke the silence "Come to think of it, you've finally found your basket-style, you've been watching people more and more haven't you?"

"Yes, I'm observing people."

"Ha?" 'Observation…?' Aomine thought with a sweatdrop. "I'm training to put misdirection to practical use anywhere." Kuroko continued, "?.? " Aomine just pretended to understand though he really didn't understand a thing about what Kuroko said. Behind them Satsuki let out a noise of understanding "Ah." "In other words –"

"TETSU-KUN!"

Chagrined, Aomine looked at Satsuki who interrupted him. Sweatdropping at them both Aomine asked rhetorically to Satsuki "Recently you've been really forceful around Tetsu, haven't you?" Kuroko who was still being hold by Satsuki barely chocked out "Excuse me, you're strangling me." However he was ignored and the two continued talking as if they hadn't heard him "Don't do as you please… it's because I can't wait to see him at the training" there were sparkles around her as she said it and Aomine couldn't help but heave a big sigh. Finally letting go of Kuroko, Aomine continued "Anyway, you've cut him off in the middle of his story…" sighing again. Satsuki who only caught the last of their conversation pretended to not understand "Eh, what? What story?" Kuroko answered before Aomine talked again that would start their argument again. "Ah, that's it. Then… that's alright… Momoi-san." Even though she let go of her feeling for him, Satsuki couldn't help but blush at Kuroko's kind words.

Looking around, Kuroko tried to find Hanako and Haruko and when he couldn't find them anywhere, he asked Satsuki "Momoi-san…? Where are Hanako and Haruko? Aren't they with you?" Satsuki momentarily looked saddened but covered it up quickly by smiling brightly "They said they'll go home first, they said they're not feeling well" Though she technically didn't lie, she couldn't help but remember her conversation with them earlier.

_***FLASHBACK A FEW HOURS EARLIER***_

_**Satsuki looked around the court not spotting her two friends, finally spotting them at the bleachers talking quietly she went there. "…hope so" confused at the words, she looked at Haruko and spotted tear stained cheeks, walking hurriedly she asked what happened. Haruko hesitated but from Hanako's gentle nudge finally blurted out "I-it's just, Sei, he's been ignoring me and hardly talks to me anymore! I don't know what I've done wrong…" sobbing harder Haruko gripped her thighs to stop herself. Satsuki was deeply saddened by this display as this is the first she saw Haruko cry, embracing her "Shh… shh don't worry, I'm sure the two of you will go back to being sweet again." They remained like that for a few minutes before Haruko stopped crying, letting go of her Satsuki proposed a solution "You two should take a break, and by break I mean do whatever you want, I'll cover you up!" she looked at the two with determined face, daring them to disobey her. Smiling slightly they thanked her and left.**_

_***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

Snapping out of her trance she looked at Kuroko in the eyes, the two stared for a moment before Kuroko talked in a completely different topic "… Momoi-san it seems you are the type to return a stare when people stare at you." "Eh!?" Surprised, Satsuki sweatdropped along with Aomine "What the heck?" undeterred, Kuroko continued explaining "It's like the different story genres, of cource there also exist people that avoid their gaze when being stared at. People possess different reactions as well as various habits. Observing these allows me to classify people in groups. For example the person we passed by earlier had a habit of touching his chin. To diver peoples' gazes, I have to also take into account the person's habit and style without forgetting understanding the mental reaction people will have. In summary, it means making what I do in this training an everyday thing." There's a small silence after he finished his explanation, stunned, Satsuki just stand there with her hand on each side of her cheeks blushing 'I-I stared at Tetsu-kun…! Ah, so that's it!' she thought before saying dazedly "I stared at him…"

Aomine just ignored Satsuki, already used to her doing that almost every day, and grinned at Kuroko "So then, can you tell me what my habit is?" he said challengingly to Kuroko who remained unfazed and answered with his same monotonous voice "As you are easy to understand, it's pretty simple to get your habit… "

"Hey!"

Kuroko continued as if Aomine just didn't interrupt him, "Sometimes, it's necessary to lie, to be able to avert someone's eyes." Kuroko looked at Aomine, remembering their earlier conversation, the one that Aomine conveniently changed the topic. "Ah… I asked it on myself…" 'I give up…' as Aomine uttered those words, those words that he didn't intend for Kuroko to hear. "I haven't particularly told you everything. Eventually, you'll have to tell me everything at some time." Kuroko smiled slightly when he said this, Aomine glanced at him, surprised before letting out a small smile "Yeah, alright." Satsuki smiled at them. The three continued to stand there until they're called by Kise "Here they are! Aominecchi, Kurokocchi! Everyone is going to eat ice-cream, go back with us!" Kise grinned childishly while waving his arm. "Oh, alright." It was Aomine who answered Kise as the other two seemed keen on not answering. "What about you, Momocch?" Kise turned to Satsuki "Ah, I can't, Akashi0kun asked me for the data of a game…" Satsuki trailed off sadly "Where's Haru-chin? And Hana-chin? Shouldn't they be helping you? Lately, Aka-chin has been demanding concerning information." Murasakibara said lazily, his eyes flickering to the papers Satsuki's holding. "It's a lot of work indeed. Ha ha ha, it's surprising but I've come to think he wants to be my friends…" Satsuki not answering the questions didn't become unnoticed but they let it slide, she will tell them when she felt like it.

"Then, see ya next time." Aomine told Satsuki who was already walking away from them "Yes, see you all." Satsuki glanced sadly behind her, the intuition of something bad happening weighed heavily on her mind. She saw Aomine smacking Kise behind the head, and she couldn't help but smile slightly, turning around she left the boys.

* * *

*NEXT DAY*

The squeaking of shoes and heavy breathing filled the court, on one side there stood the director; Shirogane Kouzou an older man, with a few wrinkles and short, thin and combed back light gray hair. He has a well-kept circle beard. He dressed formal, in a dark business suit, a white shirt and a colored tie, along with Haruko, both silent and just taking in everything around the court. Scribbling some notes in her clipboard about the things needed to be trained more, Haruko looked at the corner of her eyes at the director before going back to the court.

In the court, the players continued to guard their respective marks, Midorima who holds the ball positioned to shoot a three-pointer, however player 5 jumped to block; only now realizing the fake he gasped. While Midorima passed the ball to Murasakibara; who dunked it. "Yeaah, nice, Murasakibara" one of the players said. "Alright, next, once more" player 5 said before repositioning again. Before Murasakibara completely passed Midorima, they held eye contact.

"Their coordination has considerably improved, this is somewhat almost perfect… " Haruko informed the director who look amused "Yeah. It's a wonderful team. Now, I only have to stay still on the side lines." The director grinned, Haruko sighed in disapprovement "This isn't true at all." "I understand, as usual it seems you don't get the joke, Haru." Shirogane sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment. The two have grandfather-granddaughter relationship, Shirogane because he wanted a granddaughter and Haruko because he reminds her of her own grandfather whom she hadn't visited in sometime. 'Huh? That was a joke?' was her thought before answering "I apologize, I understand why you said that. With that perfection, Akashi-kun and the other second years have already crossed the middle school student levels. They are certainly the strongest now." Haruko finished, sighing before looking back at Shirogane. "… hmph." Was all he said while hoding his chin, looking back at the G.o.M he commented "Perfection… huh? I would say it's the complete opposite, though. They're still developing this is the extent of their ability." Haruko looked at him, startled at his words "They're ominous kids. Who knew the person who said "The Generations of Prodigies" would be absolutely right? They're indeed the strongest .Their talent equals none other." Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara. "A manager proficient at scouting "Momoi Satsuki "A surprising sixth man."Kuroko Tetsuya.

"As well as a doctor."

A depressed aura surrounded Haruko when Shirogane said that. Said man was just laughing before patting Haruko's head who was mumbling "… doctor… doctor" there was silence around them as they continued watching the players. "You know, your ability to see even the smallest of twitch, to know what will happen if they go into that form and to strategize quickly, it's very useful you can even surpass the most famous trainers. Tell me, what is your dream, my dear?" it took a moment for Haruko to answer, and when she did it wasn't what Shirogane thought she wanted to be. "I don't know" surprised, Shirogane asked again thinking he must have misheard it. "I don't know. My mother wanted me to be a doctor, but I feel uncomfortable about it." Haruko admitted, very embarrassed about what she said. "Don't be embarrassed, take your time in picking, don't be tied down just because what your mother wanted. Pick what you like at your own pace, and when you do find the one you like, tell me. I might not be your real grandfather but you will always be a real granddaughter to me." Haruko can only look at him in surprised and thankful eyes, he look back at her with warm eyes.

* * *

The day is warm, the breeze floated gently between each students, the stadium was almost full of people who came to watch the game. The big nationwide basketball tournament or middle schoolers, district preliminaries. Opening day.

Inside, the players are preparing for the game. "Now, the game between Teikou Middle School and Kadooka Middle School will start." The speaker announced, making the audience shift in anticipation. "They came… Teikou the strongest… even though Kadooba is a good team… faced against such a team, they have no chance. Honestly, faced against Teikou who can't lose any team would seem unprepared…" one person in the crowd murmured.

Meanwhile in the court, Shirogane is giving them last minute advice. "One more thing. Give your best to win against your opponent, these is the etiquette of fighting. Go all out" they prepared to go to the court; Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima and Kise. Haruko along with Kuroko and Hanako just stood on the side lines, preparing their drinks and towel for later.

* * *

Midorima shot a three-pointer again, his opponent can do nothing to stop him. The ball was on the Kadooka team before it was stolen by Murasakibara who scored and used his height to intimidate the one guarding him. This continued until the third-quarter, the Kadooba was almost giving up. Their scores nowhere near enough to match the Teikou's. "UOO! Teikou is at full throttle! They show no mercy! There is a rumor that every year they are above the rest… This year it's entirely different, they're too strong!" someone in the audience shouted, excitement and small surprise coating his tone as he stared at the score; Teikou: 91, Kadooba: 32.

"Dammit…" a player in Kadooba couldn't help but curse his frustration as a time out rings for Teikou. "Teikou member change" the referee announced. "You can do it Kuroko-kun" Haruko and Hanako cheered as Kuroko walked towards Kise. "…Ah? Who?" "No way. He's also from Teikou?" the other team couldn't help but doubt his small stature and weak looking figure, almost challenging if he can do anything at all. "Do your best." Kise said to Kuroko as he walked towards the bench "Yes." Was Kuroko's reply.

And the game began, with Kuroko doing his passes the other team but feel frustrated as they didn't know who was doing it. This time the pass was directed to Aomine who caught the ball and dunked it. "What-!? An alley-hoop!? No even more than that, before… what was with that pass…" Aomine and Kuroko just grinned at each other, well more like Aomine grinned and Kuroko smiled, fist bumping each other.

After that, Teikou won all of its matches. Their opponents did not even hold a candle to them, they won everything-

_Waaaah finished at last! Thank you for reading, review please, I feel like Hades' Neko-san is the only one who appreciates my effort *^* anywho thank you again, _

_Bye bye~_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The "Generation of MIrales" amounts to the strongest ever starting members rumoured to be from Teioku and who have had sweeping victories in the district preliminaries straight from the opening match. After that, they've continued gaining easy victories. And at all their tournaments, would clinch victory without fail. Even so, with all of this, it seems wind wasn't in their favour… This is what will be told now. This story starts on the next day after Teikou's qualification in their opening match.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Currently, all of them are eating inside the cafeteria celebrating, sort of. "For qualifying on the preliminaries opening match without breaking a sweat! Congratulations-!" Satsuki's happy mood is instantly destroyed by the lack of energy of their responses "Thanks." Was Aomine's lazy reply "That's right." Midorima just followed Aomine's reply and said in the same tone of voice. "Why are you so downhearted!?" Satsuki's chargined face clearly told them that she was unhappy. "Rather, why are you so high- spirited?" 'The team even won the championship last year, you know.' Thought Aomine while looking at Satsuki "It's also something normal." Aomine finished, completely raining on Satsuki's parade.

"…"

"Even though, Kurokocchi, Hanakocchi and Harukocchi have been all happy since yesterday…" Kise said looking at the three, who was practically glowing in happiness. "It's because it was their first time experiencing winning in a regular game after all…" Aomine said sweatdropping, thinking 'Tetsu's been in severe practice games before after all.' Akashi turns to look at Haruko who is still in her own little world , he couldn't help but look at her with sadness and loneliness in his eyes that if you weren't looking would completely miss them, none of them aside from Satsuki caught the look in his eyes and frowned in confusion. 'Haruko, I'm sorry but there will come a time where I have to leave you, because of HIM' Akashi thought while clenching his fist before replying to Aomine's earlier comment "Well' of course we should be happy to have won, but it doesn't mean we should relax. Also let me finish with this, I have a proposition. It's obvious that right now our team is strong, according to the senpai, it'd be safe to say we are the strongest ever." Akashi pauses to let it sink in. "? Is there a problem with that?"

Akashi continued and ignored the question for now "We were told that by always clinching victory in games, our motivation might start to fall down, even so the director told us it was common courtesy to always give our best against our opponents." Akashi started, remembering their conversation earlier. "Therefore, I want to assign some assignments. I'd say those will prove pretty simple for us. It might change aaccording to the opponent but, on a one game basic, each of us can only score 20 points maximum." Akashi finished, looking at each of them to show how serious he is. "This seems interesting? It'll be fun, Right, Aominecchi!" Kise broke the silence with his cheerful voice, and turns to look at Aomine grinning "Ah… somehow it seems it'll be a real drag…" Aomine said lazily, meanwhile Haruko and Satsuki was struck in a sudden feeling of comprehension and dread. Their worst fears are beginning, something they didn't know, yet. "Huh? It seems like this doesn't please you? Usually you'd be fired up of such a prospect." Kise asked Aomine, confusion lining his voice. "It's because I don't really care as long as we win…" Aomine drawled while eating.

"You're free to decline if want to do it." Akashi began, as Aomine turned to him looking chargined. "But let me tell you, I'd say that right now, the person who'd be most likely candidate for drop in motivation would be you. It shows in the manner of your playing. As a scorer who doesn't attach importance to the points you've obtained, your mood might affect the team's morale too." Akashi finished, ignoring Aomine's look.

Aomine just look sadly to the side and let out a sigh. "…alright. I'll agree to your deal." Kuroko, Hanako, and Haruko took a look at Aomine noticing the slight change in him, but kept quiet for now. The three sent queasy looks at each other but kept quiet. Haruko remembered something or rather some_one_ so she turns to ask Hanako when she didn't see him. "Hana-chan, where _is_ Shigure?" Hanako nearly choked on her drink. Concerned, Haruko quickly pat Hanako behind. After she finished, Hanako turned her incredulous eyes to Haruko, testing if she was joking, however she only received a raised eyebrow. Sighing in defeat she answered "Haru-chan, just how dense _are_ you? Shigure-san transferred to other school a week after you and Akashi-kun became an item." Haruko look shocked, wondering why "Eh? Why would he transfer, isn't he happy here?" Hanako gave up, that girl really is dense, hell, the aliens might already be roaming on Earth that whereas everyone already knows, and she is the only one who didn't. "He said his father wants to move out and he wants Shigure-san to come." Haruko still looks confused but only just a little. "Why didn't he tell me?" Hanako just shrugged, having a hint of the reason why, but stayed silent.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

After that, Teikou clinched the victory in the tournament preliminaries without breaking a sweat, their scores ranging from 90 to 101. However, one day everything is about to change.

"Aomine-kun isn't coming…?" Kuroko said, surprised "Did he catch a cold or something?" he asked Kise who shrugged "How should I know? I can't join him by phone." Behind them stood Hanako and Haruko; the latter holding a clipboard, sent each other worried looks, they couldn't help the feeling that something bad is going to happen, soon. Midorima who watched this silent exchange turned to Satsuki "Momoi, have you heard anything about this?" however Satsuki also looked troubled "Sorry, I have also no idea of what's going on…" it was silent before Akashi broke it "Anyway, he'll eventually tell us the reason, he'll spill the beans." But they still look worried so Haruko turned to Akashi "It's just… it's just unusual for Aomine-kun to skip on training… he loves basketball right?" Haruko said softly but it was still heard by everyone.

It turned quiet again, everyone deep in thought before Murasakibara offered lazily with just barely a hint of worry "Maybe he'll be coming soon?" Haruko didn't answer, the feeling of something bad going to happen is growing worse, so she just nodded but still looking uneasy; specially Kuroko.

* * *

However the actual reason was that he'd played hooky. After that, he attracted even more attention on himself. Little by little, the times he came to training grew more and more spare.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Prrrrrr… Prrrrrr…" the sound of phone ringing as Kuroko calls his childhood friend, Haruko was together with Akashi to take her home, he kept walking until "Oh, Kuroko! It's unusual for you to call me instead of sending a mail." A male voice on the other end said, sounding surprised "Can I talk to you now?" Kuroko wasted no time in beating-around-the-bush as he quickly said what he wanted "Yeah! What's wrong?" the male quickly replied "The thing is…"

And so Kuroko quickly told his friend what happened, while sitting on a bench near the park. "…sigh… your ace is playing hooky, huh." "What do you think about it?" Kuroko asked, sounding a little worried. The male didn't reply for a while, thinking but coming up with nothing. "I don't really know… it's quite complicated… why did you ask me?" he said the last sentence with a sweatdrop. "You're strangely similar to Aomine-kun, that's why…" Kuroko answered bluntly "What are you saying!? Don't compare me to him!" he almost yelled to Kuroko while adding silently in his mind 'I don't even know him.' He whined childishly before turning serious once again. "…hm. I don't know all the specifics, but from what I've heard it seems to be a different situation than with Haizaki. I don't think he's come to hate basketball, right? Rather, I think he loves it more than anyone, so, why do you think he doesn't come to training?" the serious talk was brought down by Kuroko who still didn't have a clue "? What do you mean…" his voice clearly said how puzzled he is. "It's a lead to his reason for skipping! I'd said this is quite obvious. Until now how many has he helped you? This time, it's your time to help him. That's what you should do as his teammate." Kuroko remained quiet as his friend continued "… yes. Ah, also, I only have 2 matches left to win. After that, like I promised you, I won't lose! ... Though I wonder if it's feasible against Teikou?" for a moment Kuroko didn't answer, however when he did he quickly said goodbye "Yes' of course. Thank you very much. … see ya." Ogiwara Shigehiro, **Communication end.**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Haruko and Akashi are walking towards her house, though the route is different from the one she and Kuroko always walked to. It was quiet as neither of them said anything, Haruko wants to ask Akashi badly but she didn't have the courage, noticing that they're almost at her house she takes a deep breath, turning to Akashi she hesitantly asked "S-sei? What is our relationship now? Do you still love me? What happened?" after she asked the first question, the courage to ask him grew stronger and by the end of it she looks expectantly at Akashi. Akashi didn't immediately answer, not at all surprised by her outburst. He knows that she will ask him sooner or later for he began acting coldly towards her, it hurt him but as long as she's not safe from **HIM,** he will continue to be cold to everyone; her specifically and slowly avoid her. Until then, he will plan something that there is no way **HE** can refuse.

As they reached her front door, Akashi still didn't answer. By the time they were there she was almost giving up, the two of them stand there for a bit before Akashi spun around walking away while saying "It's none of your business." Haruko had tears running down her cheeks, hurt by how cold Akashi's voice is when he spoke to her. The only thought running through her mind is; when did it become like this?

* * *

The next day, the GoM are playing again like the other times they did yet, this time, is the time where they'll know something, and that something will start to cut the bond they have with each other, slowly. The ball is in Murasakibara's possession, seeing as he was blocked he passed it to Kuroko who passed it to Aomine. As Aomine shot the ball using his formless shot, instead of his face wearing a smile like each time he played, it was emotionless like the light from his eyes was sapped away by some unknown force. "Whaaaat-!? How could he make such a shot!?" the audience was flabbergasted by the play Aomine showed. "Hmph…" Shirogane's face was thoughtful even when he said that. 'Will it proved to be perfect in the end?'

'This is… impressive, Aomine's serious playing.' The other members thoughts; the ones from second and third string. Having never seen Aomine play so seriously before.

'Even so… why…? Aomine-kun…' Satsuki's face was troubled along with Haruko and Hanako. 'Why is it that you don't look happy at all…?'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Midorima and Kise are walking on their way home; it was mostly silent until Kise asked a strange question "Lately, hasn't Aominecchi been really scary? He's been playing basketball but didn't seem to have fun!" the last part was exclaimed by Kise; who was feeling frustrated at Aomine. Midorima took a moment to answer Kise "… you've got it all wrong." Kise looks at Midorima in surprise, he thought that Midorima will side with him about Aomine not having fun at basketball, it seems he was wrong. He mused "Ha? What do you mean?" he was a little confused, so Midorima cleared it up for him "He loves basketball more than anyone else, as such there is something he wants more than anyone. That is…" Midorima paused for dramatic effect "A rival that can compete with him on equal terms. Up to now, he's been too strong for others… so, he's been thinking that right now, he's too strong, being overwhelming, he's definitely searching for a rival now. That's why… he must be trying his best with that; he's probably finding basketball boring for now."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_*With Haruko, Aomine and Kuroko*_

Aomine, Haruko and Kuroko just finished buying some popsicles and are now on their way to their house when Kuroko finally voiced his concerns "Aomine-kun…" before Kuroko can continue he was cut off by Aomine "Well, in the end, playing basketball isn't that fun anymore, even with all those limitations, I'll need to find something more fitted…" Kuroko and Haruko just stayed silent, upon hearing his last sentence they both looked up with the same determined eyes staring at Aomine's back. "I won't allow this." Kuroko suddenly announced, sticking his uneaten Popsicle into Aomine's uniform. Haruko stifled her laughter; already imagining the look on Aomine's face

"Whaa-!?"

"I'm always doing my best with everyone else, I don't know what you're feeling right now, Aomine-kun… but regardless of your power, you can go easy on other or even make mistakes, but, I'm also an opponent, I won't ever allow it." Hearing Kuroko's words made Haruko want to smack some sense into Aomine. "Kuroko-kun's right, Aomine-kun. No matter who your opponent is, they'll always want to give their best and not be underestimated. The feeling of being underestimated while you're playing seriously is… shameful. After all, who would want to be underestimated?"

* * *

"Time up-!" everyone was shouting, the shouts were deafening and yet they couldn't find themselves to care. "Teikou wins-! They've maintained they're rank of strongest by winning all of the matches-!" everyone was happy, even if they're tired they couldn't contain it, specially Kise, Kuroko, Hanako and Haruko as its their first time. While the rest just finds it normal.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_**Regardless of your power, you can go easy on other or even make mistakes, but, I'm also an opponent, I won't ever allow it." Hearing Kuroko's words made Haruko want to smack some sense into Aomine. "Kuroko-kun's right, Aomine-kun. No matter who your opponent is, they'll always want to give their best and not be underestimated. The feeling of being underestimated while you're playing seriously is… shameful. After all, who would want to be underestimated?"**_

"… _**Tetsu, Haruko"**_

_**Kuroko smile before adding "After all' someone stronger than you will definitely appear one day." The light that was missing in his eyes began to flicker in life again as he grins 'They're impossible' he thought fondly while laughing "…. Ha ha ha"**_

_***FLASHBACK END***_

Aomine smiled when he remembered that, so he turned to Kuroko and fist bumped with him, while Haruko, Hanako and Satsuki watched them, the scene warming their hearts and temporarily easing their worries.

* * *

On the other side of town, a boy named Ogiwara Shigehiro just received a text from his childhood friend Kuroko Tetsuya. It read: We've won all of our matches. Let's meet in in summer. Ogiwara smiles, glad that his friend won. "Hey, what are you doing, hurry up, Shige!" one of the boy's teammate shouted, breaking him from his thoughts. "Yes, coming right away!" he followed his teammate. They walked for a while before he started complaining. "Ah, it's so hot… summer… it's already feels like summer. It'll come very soon! That time I'll be a starting member, Kuroko." His eyes burned with determination "I'm looking forward to it!"

Then, right at this moment, begins the story of hardships they will face, the sounds of bonds being cut after being played cruelly by fate. The start of everyone's suffering, the start of everyone's nightmare, if only they knew what will happen, then maybe they could prevent it.

_Finally finished! So do you like it? Reviews are appreciated as always, if you're confused feel free to ask! Who do you think is "HIM"? What do you think will happen? Though you already know right? Reviews, reviews and reviews! Need them to keep motivated :D_

_Bye bye~_


End file.
